Losing Soul
by SophieM19
Summary: Gabriella loves Troy more than life. But suddenly he starts to act differently, like a complete stranger. She finds drugs in his backpack and cuts on his arms. And he no longer tells her he loves her. Will she ever get him back?
1. It Started Out Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM darlings. But I'm thinking of purchasing Corbin Bleu instead. What do you guys think? I could probably fit him into my car, his hair will have to ride shotgun though.

Author's Note: This is a new story, the summary is listed below this. The idea has sort of been with me for a while, I just thought that it was time to take action.

Summary: Gabriella loves Troy more than life. He's the perfect guy for her. But suddenly he starts to act differently, like a complete stranger. She finds drugs in his backpack and cuts on his arms. And he no longer tells her he loves her. Will she ever get him back? Rated R for drug mention, cutting, and strong language.

Here's a short trailer of what's to come as well as Chapter #1:

Chapter 1:

Troy walked up the steps of her porch to her front door. He adjusted the straps of his back pack nervously as he pushed the doorbell. He heard the faint sound of it erupt from the inside, but no footsteps followed.

He glanced around at the surrounding neighborhood as he fidgeted with his fingers.

'Would she like it?' the question ran through his mind over and over again on his way here. He was sure she wouldn't. It was a lame present anyways.

Troy sighed as no one came and opened the door. He turned to leave when he heard it creak open.

"Troy?" he turned around just as his girlfriend leapt into his arms, "what are you doing here?" she whispered into his ear with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy pulled away slightly and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I thought I would walk my birthday girl to school this morning" he grinned.

Gabriella looked at his with a puzzled expression, "but your house is about a half an hour walk from here, I mean, why-"

"Gabi," he interrupted her, "do you want me to walk back to my house and go to school from there instead?"

She looked up at him with a wide grin plastered to her face as she pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you so much Troy! I was so sure that this year was going to be the same as before"

Troy shook his head as he buried his face in her hair, "I'd never let that happen"

Gabi pulled away and ran inside quickly to get her backpack and came out again. Troy reached out a hand to her and she happily took it.

"So, did your dad drop you off here?" Gabi asked as she intertwined her fingers with his.

Troy shook his head and smiled at her, "he couldn't, so I had to wake up at 5:30 so that I could walk here on time"

"You actually walked!?" Gabi couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"Oh, and that's not all" Troy said as he rummaged through the front zipper of his backpack and pulling out a cupcake with icing on it. The icing, done in red, was in the shape of a heart.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and looked at Troy.

"Do you like it? I made it myself" he smiled at her proudly. He then produced a single candle and a lighter.

"Oh Troy, I, I…" Gabriella didn't know what to say. No one had ever been like this with her before.

Troy grinned and lit the candle, "hurry up and make a wish before it blows out"

Gabi nodded and shut her eyes and wished that everything would stay this way forever. She quickly blew out the candle and watched as the black smoke lifted into the sky. As if taking her wish with it.

"Happy birthday Gabi" Troy leant over and kissed her softly on the lips.

She pulled away and grabbed his hand, splitting the cupcake in half for the both of them.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too, Gabbs"

Troy rushed through math and science to make it to lunch. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for Gabriella.

He opened his locker and pulled out the small box that contained his present for her eighteenth birthday.

He went to the balcony where he promised to meet her. And smiled when he saw her sitting on the bench with her hands folded on her lap.

"Gabbs, I have something for you" he grinned and she looked up when she heard his voice. She saw the small blue box in his hand and her eyes widened.

"Is that for me?" she asked in a small voice.

Troy nodded and sat next to her. He lifted up the lid of the box and Gabriella gasped.

He had gotten her a ring with a small diamond on it, and her birthstone on either side. The band was elegant and beautiful.

"Oh my God, Troy…you shouldn't have. This is really- this is-"

Troy shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips as he slid the ring on her finger.

"It's a promise ring Gabby. It means that I promise to love you forever. No matter what. Look inside it even"

Gabriella slipped it off and read what was engraved.

_Troy loves Gaby_

"Now, if I ever get embarrassed to say I love you in front of the guys, you can just flash them the ring" he grinned.

Gabriella hadn't said anything but instead was staring down at the ring on her finger.

Troy got nervous, 'what if she doesn't like it? I knew I should have gotten her something else'

Suddenly, Gabriella threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He felt her tears on his shoulder.

"Gaby, why are you crying?"

Gabriella brushed away her tears and looked up at him, "because this is the sweetest, most beautiful, most amazing-"

She looked up at him, "Troy, I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you"

Troy grinned at her and shook his head, his macho guy attitude coming back, "now lets not get too mushy. _I _am captain of the basketball team. If they hear about his, the locker room will not be any fun"

Gabriella grinned at him as she brushed away another stray tear.

"Come on, lets go. I know for a fact that Taylor baked you a way better cake downstairs. Oops, that was supposed to be a secret." He grinned as he took her hand and let her downstairs.

Gabriella felt like flying. There was nothing in the world that could ruin her birthday after what Troy did.


	2. Distant And Cold

Disclaimer: Disney refused to sell me the rights to HSM, no matter how much I screamed, kicked or yelled. But they did give me a free movie coupon, so…?

Author's Note: Wow, I loved the reviews. I will thank you guys personally in the next few chapters, but I have to write this one up quick so I can post it for you guys. This post is going to be a bit short, but that's because the other chapter is going to be extra long. Its going to explain what happens from this chapter. Just read and you'll get it.

XOXO

Sophie

Summary: Gabriella loves Troy more than life. He's the perfect guy for her. But suddenly he starts to act differently, like a complete stranger. She finds drugs in his backpack and cuts on his arms. And he no longer tells her he loves her. Will she ever get him back? Rated R for drug mention, cutting, and strong language.

Chapter 2:

Gabriella came to school with a new sense of excitement. She was finally eighteen last week, and so far, so good.

She had the greatest boyfriend she could ever hope for. Her friends were amazing.

It was hard to believe that just a year ago, she had given up all hope. When her father was killed in an accident with a drunk driver. After her mother and she moved to Albuquerque, she found friends and love in people that she never thought possible.

Especially in Troy.

Thinking about Troy, Gabriella made her way over to the gym where she knew he'd probably be practicing for any future games or championships.

She also guessed he was with his father. Gabriella never knew why he was never really fond of her, but Troy always assured her that it didn't matter.

She pushed open the doors to the gym to find nobody but Chad throwing hoops by himself.

"Chad?" she asked as she walked into the gym.

Chad turned around and grinned as he saw her, "oh, hey Gabi"

Gabriella looked around, "where's Troy? Isn't he usually here with you?"

Chad shrugged, "he didn't come to school today. And he isn't answering his phone either."

"did you talk to his dad? Maybe he's just out sick? Or ditching" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the last statement. Although she disapproved of her boyfriend ditching school to hang out at the beach or with his friends, he assured her it only happened a couple of times.

"No, his dad isn't here either. And plus, if he was ditching, don't you think he'd tell me?" Chad grinned at her.

Gabriella smirked and smacked him on the arm, "look, I'll see you at lunch, I've got a killer French test next that I do not want to be late for"

"See ya, Gabi" Chad waved goodbye to her as she exited the gym.

'Where was her boyfriend?'

Gabriella didn't see him all day. She had asked about him through Taylor and Sharpay, and neither of them could guess.

She had even taken to calling his cell phone a few times, leaving worried messages after the beep.

'What if he'd gotten into an accident?' she worried herself thinking.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella called out.

Sharpay wiped her blonde hair around and turned to the petite brunette, "Oh, hey Gabbs, what's up?"

"Could you take me somewhere during lunch? I mean, you're the only one with a car, otherwise I'd just walk myself" Gabriella asked her pleadingly.

"Oh, sure, let me just get the keys from Ryan." She nodded, "but this better not take long. I have a free period after lunch and I want to use it productively"

Gabriella nodded, "lots of homework?"

Sharpay stopped and gave her friend a weird look, "no, I want to make out with Zeke"

Gabriella felt nervous as Sharpay pulled her car up to Troy's driveway.

'I just want to know he's okay' she repeated to herself over and over again.

"Chill Gabbs, your boyfriend probably just in there playing a video game and taking a break" Sharpay tried to reassure her.

Gabriella shook her head, "but then why didn't his father show up for work either?"

"I don't know" Sharpay shrugged, "which is why you have to move your ass a little faster and find out"

Gabriella got out of the car and walked up to his front door, ringing the doorbell hesitantly as she waited.

She heard footsteps come down and the door open.

"Troy?" she asked as she saw her boyfriend emerge from behind the door. He was still dressed in his pjs and his hair was all messed up.

But the worst was the sad and sullen expression on his face.

"Gabi, this isn't the best time. I need you to leave" Troy replied.

Gabriella stood on his porch with a quizzical expression, "Troy, I was so worried about you. I called you three times. Your dad didn't show up at work. I thought you got into an accident or something. I was-"

"Look, Gabi, I'm fine, okay?" he said coldly.

Gabriella shut up after she heard his slightly icy words.

Troy seemed to notice her hurt and immediately softened, "sorry, Gabi, me and my dad, we're just-, we have to deal with a few things. Go back to school, I'm fine, alright?" he replied in a more caring tone, "I just, I cant deal with-" he gestured between them, "us right now"

Gabriella nodded and turned to leave, she didn't know what to say or do, or what even brought this change in Troy's attitude.

Just yesterday they were laughing over his lack of cooking skills and today, he was so distant and cold.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him and she'd be there if he needed her. She turned back to do so but saw that he had already shut the door and retrieved inside.

He didn't even bother wait for her to go.

A/N: okay, I would love for you guys to come up with your own theories about Troy and his 'distant' attitude. I already have it formed in my mind, but it would be fun to see where you guys think im taking this. I can bet from now that nobody will guess.

And thanks to all my reviewers,

Xs and Os, your reviews make my day

Sophie


	3. 3 Times In One Day

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but what I do own is a new pair or earrings, which sort of make up for not owning HSM…for now. Still

A/N: oh the reviews are gorgeous, keep 'em coming dolls. I know I promised a really long chapter, but it didn't all make sense when I put it all together and I split it into two chapters. Plus, I thought the ending of this chapter kinda worked on its own. I do want to say that two reviewers

Soccerbabe12 and Cupcakesxx

You'll see what I mean

Chapter 3:

Gabriella arrived at school feeling miserable. Troy hadn't bothered calling her all weekend. She'd left him about three messages and also called Chad and Jason to see if they knew anything. They all said that they hadn't heard from him since Thursday. They were getting worried as well.

Gabriella walked to her locker and spotted Taylor by hers.

"Hey, Tay, what's up?" Gabriella greeted her

Taylor grinned and shut her locker, "Chad was trying to flirt with me oh-so subtly yesterday and we kind of, uh, kissed"

"What!" Gabriella cried out in shock. Almost the entire hallway turned as they heard her yell

"Shh!" Taylor quieted her and pulled her by the wrist into the girls' bathroom. She made sure that no one was around her before she continued, "Gabriella, you can't tell a soul!"

"Why not? Aren't you together?" Gabriella asked her excitedly.

Taylor shook her head, "nah, I'm not sure I like him that much. He's a bit of a goof" Taylor giggled.

"At least he's here. And he's talked to you" Gabriella replied quietly, looking down. Taylor sighed and understood what she was referring to.

"he hasn't even called you yet?"

Gabriella shook her head. Had he even thought about her at all? And why wont he tell her what was wrong.

So many thoughts were now running through her head.

"Let's just not talk about Troy. I saw his dad this morning. So Troy's got to be here right?"

Taylor nodded and put her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "remember, sista, you got your girl if that boy decides to be an ass"

Gabriella grinned at her, her spirits lifting slightly.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Gabriella spotted her boyfriend sitting in the library during the free period they had together. She was slightly hurt because usually they would meet up in their 'spot' and do something together from there.

She approached him and out her hands over his eyes to surprise him, "guess who?" she put on a manly voice.

Troy pried her fingers off his eyes and turned around to face her, "sorry, Gabi, but I'm not in the mood right now" he sighed.

Gabriella nodded, hoping she didn't look hurt, "what's up Troy? You never told me what happened on Friday and you never called me back"

Troy looked away and shook his head, "its nothing. My dad and I were just…busy. We had to go…uh, out of town for a bit, my aunt was getting married"

Gabriella nodded and took a seat next to him. She knew he was lying to her but she decided not to push it. He would be able to tell her when the time was right for him.

"So, what are you doing?" Gabriella tried to peek over his shoulder and see.

"Gabi, please, I can't concentrate" Troy looked up at her and said, "could we just, not work together this time?"

Gabriella nodded once again. It seemed like that was the only thing she could do right now without bursting into tears. She picked her bag up and left without saying a word. She looked back to see that Troy didn't even look up.

She just turned and kept on walking away, brushing a stray tear from her eyes.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Gabriella finally made it to lunch without any more drama. But that was possibly because she hadn't seen Troy since the library incident. She just hoped that he would have gotten over whatever he was upset about by now.

Gabriella plucked her tray down next to Chad's, who was the only other person who had arrived to lunch early.

"Gabriella, just the girl I was looking for" he grinned, "what's the number to pi?"

Gabriella sighed with a smile, "its never just hello is it?"

Chad gave her a mocking grin, "its 3.14" she answered, "but first, what's up with Troy, Chad? Why is he all, mad and distant?"

Chad suddenly grew quite and his grin disappeared, "didn't he tell you?"

Gabriella gave him a puzzled expression, "tell me what? He basically didn't say anything to me this morning and I haven't done anything to all week"

Chad shook his head and slid closer to her, "Gabi, his mom died on Friday."

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock, words escaping her temporarily.

Chad continued with his story, "yah, apparently it was some weird car accident. I'm not really sure what happened, but Troy didn't say much about it. I'm surprised he didn't tell you first"

Gabriella closed her eyes and rested her head into her hands, "I cant believe this". She didn't know what she was more saddened over, the fact that her boyfriend's mother had passed away or the fact that her boyfriend couldn't share with her something as important as this.

"Look, Gabi, I got to bounce. But just, just give Troy some space and comfort when he needs it, alright?" Chad advised her before he collected his stuff and left.

Gabriella sat there motionlessly for a while before someone else decided to plop their tray next to her.

"Hey Gabbs, listen" Troy sat next to her, "sorry I was such as ass. I had a rough weekend"

Gabriella turned to him, hoping that maybe he'd decided to tell her, "why Troy, what happened?"

Troy shook his head, "nothing. I told you, my dad and I skipped town. But I missed you." He came closer to kiss her but she moved away.

"What's wrong Gabi?" He said as he moved a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Troy, I know what happened" she replied quietly. Troy suddenly stiffened and moved her hand away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly while looking down at his tray.

Gabriella slid closer to him to comfort him, "Chad told me about your mom, Troy. I'm so sorry"

Troy shook his head and looked away, "he told you?"

Gabriella nodded, "Troy, why didn't you?"

Troy suddenly pushed away his tray and stood up, "You know what? I don't feel like eating lunch. I have some more homework to do." And with those words, he left her.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Gabriella sat in the girls' bathroom stall crying. She just couldn't understand Troy. He could share something as bad as that with Chad but he couldn't tell _her_?

And why was he acting like that with her?

Gabriella's thoughts were cut short when Taylor stepped into the bathroom with Sharpay on her tale.

"Gabriella Montez! Why are you in here when you should be out there consoling your poor boyfriend? I mean, didn't you hear what happened to his mother?" Sharpay yelled out.

Taylor nudged her in the ribs, "Shar, keep it down. Gabriella, you've been in there for a while now. What's wrong?"

Gabriella came out of the stall and faced her friends.

"Oh my god, Gabi, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

Gabriella walked over to the sink and washed her face, "Troy's been ignoring me the whole day and I've been trying to comfort him and be there for him. All he does is push me away"

"Oh Gabbs, I'm sure its just because of what happened. Just give him time." Taylor rubbed her back.

"Why'd he even come to school?" Sharpay asked, "if my mom had just died, I would be out for a while"

Gabriella shrugged, "maybe he's just trying to keep his mind off of it. He'll just keep thinking about it if he's alone"

Taylor nodded and gave Gabriella a hug, "just give him some time, Gabi. He's going through rough times."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Gabriella finally caught up with Troy at the end of the day as he was leaving to his car.

"Troy, Troy!" she called up and ran after him. Troy stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I was waiting for you in front of my locker" Gabriella said as that was the usually place for them to meet up at the end of the day.

Troy didn't even bother looking at her and said as he kept walking, "I forgot"

Gabriella walked faster to catch up with him, "Troy, we have to talk"

Troy stopped and sighed, "what do you want Gabi? My mom died, are you happy? There, I told you" he yelled loud enough and quieted her, "she died in a…a car accident and I couldn't deal with it so I didn't tell you. Is that alright with you or do you want to know every fucking detail of my life every fucking second of the day?"

Gabriella looked taken aback. He had never yelled at her, and never like this. His words were so hurtful and chilled

"Troy, I…I-"

"Look, I'm going to go. I'll call you later" he walked to his car without saying goodbye. Hurting her for the third time in that one day.


	4. Cold And Alone

A/N: once again amazing reviews. I know I promised you guys an extra long one last time, but I split it into last times chapter and this one. But I promise another extra long chapter soon, maybe 1 or 2 chapters away. I've already written it out, so hurray for me!

Summary: Gabriella loves Troy more than life. He's the perfect guy for her. But suddenly he starts to act differently, like a complete stranger. She finds drugs in his backpack and cuts on his arms. And he no longer tells her he loves her. Will she ever get him back? Rated R for drug mention, cutting, and strong language.

Disclaimer: No see, I don't own HSM anymore. I've retired from the business and decided to write fanfics instead. JK

Chapter 4:

It's been an entire week since Troy's little blow out at her in the parking lot. Gabriella hadn't seen much of him since then. A few hey's and conversation starters on her part, and a few nods and excuses on his.

Gabriella had been patient with him the past few days, knowing that she had to give him space. He'd been avoiding her; it was only a matter of time until he really opened up with her, right?

But then why was he talking to Chad normally, why wasn't he avoiding Taylor or lying to Sharpay. Gabriella had gotten most of the information about Troy from Chad, who he had decided to confide in.

Not even one phone call, Gabriella noticed as she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed heavily.

Suddenly she heard a large click on her window, and another. It sounded as though someone was throwing tiny pebbles.

Gabriella rushed over to her window and gasped. There was Troy, on her lawn, with small rocks out of her garden.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked from the balcony.

Troy ran up to her tree, "let me in, I didn't want to wake your mom"

Gabriella nodded and helped him onto her balcony as he climbed up. He jumped down off of her ledge and wiped the leaves and dirt off of his shirt and jeans.

Gabriella giggled as she picked a piece of leaf out of his hair, "I'm glad you came Troy"

Troy looked up at her and grinned, "I've missed you Gabi" he replied and inched closer to her.

Gabriella looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed them as his lips touched hers. It had been so long since she was let into such a heaven.

He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands edged at the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it upwards.

Gabriella kissed him back hungrily as he led her inside and to her bed. Gabriella pulled away from him for a moment,

"Troy, why do you taste like vodka?" she asked worriedly.

Troy shrugged and his hand inched higher up her shirt, "I had a bit to drink, that's all" He leaned in closer again but Gabriella pulled away,

"Yah, but, when? I mean, I thought you were at home" she asked

Troy sighed, "I was at home and I snuck into my dad's cabinet and had a few sips. Its no big deal"

"Troy, I-"

Troy interrupted her before she could continue, "Gabi look, I don't want to waste my time with you arguing, alright? I don't need that right now"

Gabriella nodded and understood. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, his hands pulled her shirt upward once again. By now, Gabriella was getting a bit uncomfortable. She had never gone this far with him before, even though they've been dating for a year now.

He quickly lifted the shirt over her head and his hands slid down to her pant buckle. His lips kissing her as he undid it in a second.

Gabriella pulled away immediately, redoing her buckle as she fixed her messed up hair.

"what is it now?" Troy asked impatiently, it was obvious that he wanted this a lot more than she did right now. The bulge in his pants added to her suspicions.

"Troy, I thought we talked about this" Gabriella replied quietly. Troy sighed and collapsed back on the bed,

"Talked about what, Gabriella?" he sighed his hands ran through his hair.

Gabriella put her shirt back on and turned to him, "Troy, I'm not ready for that yet. We discussed this. I think its going too fast"

Troy sat up and gave her a cold look, "well, maybe we should re-discuss this"

Gabriella stared at him in shock, anger bubbling inside, "Troy, my virginity isn't going to be negotiated. I don't want to have sex. Not now"

Troy shook his head and got up, "You know what, I just remembered, I have an early practice tomorrow, I'd better go" he got up and walked towards the balcony door.

Gabriella couldn't take it any more. Tragedy or not, he wasn't supposed to treat her like this.

"Troy! You can't do this!" she got up and followed him onto the balcony, making him turn around.

"What am I doing?" he shrugged nonchalantly. Gabriella grew even more frustrated.

"Troy, I'm not some booty call that you can have sex with any time you want!" Gabriella yelled out at him. Troy threw her an angry look.

"Well, we didn't have sex did we?" He yelled back, "some girlfriend. You could at least be there when I need you"

Gabriella couldn't believe him, "Troy, you're treating this as if my first time is not even important. Well, it is to me!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "yah, whatever Gabi. Sex is sex. Let's just do it and get it over with. Who the fuck cares if it's your first time?"

Gabriella slapped him as hard as she could for what he had just said to her. She couldn't believe she had just done it either. She gasped as she saw the red mark she left on his cheek. Troy was nursing his cheek with his hand. Then he looked up and gave her the darkest look before saying,

"Frigid bitch"

He turned and left her standing, shivering on the balcony.

Alone.


	5. Why A Goodbye?

A/N: okay you guys, this is another averaged length chapter. There is one more chapter to go before the LONG and DRMA-filled one I promised you. Its been my favorite to write up till now. I can't wait to post it. Now this chapter is crucial because it leaves some clues to what happened to the Bolton family. I will of course expect you gorgeous reviewers to come up with theories as to what happened. Next chapter is also pretty DRAMA filled.

XOXO

Sophie

Disclaimer: No, still don't own HSM, BUT I did vote for what might happen in HSM 2, so I have to own part of it right? Unfortunately, the people at Disney seem to disagree.

Chapter 5:

Gabriella looked into her closet for something to wear that suited the occasion. She didn't have much black but something had to work. She decided that the black dress she wore to her mother's work-related gala would have to do.

She showered quickly and put on the dress. It was nearly four o'clock and the funeral started and five. She ran her fingers through her hair and touched up on her make up.

There was a loud honking sound coming from the outside. Gabriella went over to her window and saw that Troy's car was parked in front of her house.

Gabriella sighed, he used to come up to her door and get her, and now, all she was worth was a honk.

After the whole 'sex' incident, Gabriella didn't really know what to do with Troy. She sat wondering whether she should talk to him or not. Until he called her a few days before and informed her about his mother's funeral. He asked her if she would come with him and stay by his side during the ceremony.

Gabriella felt a bit relieved that he wanted her there. And although he didn't apologize for saying what he did to her, she let it go; knowing that today was going to be very hard on him.

And her he was, sitting in his car, waiting for her to come down.

Gabriella ran to his car and got into the passenger's seat, "Hey Troy" she smiled at him. Troy turned over to her, but he didn't smile. Instead, there was a sad look on his face, "you look so beautiful Gabi"

Gabriella nodded and looked forward. She spent the ride playing with the hem of her dress, sneaking glances at Troy once in a while. She didn't know what to say or do after what happened between them.

When they reached the graveyard, where the funeral was being held. Troy got out of his car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and helped her out.

"Thanks for coming Gabi" he whispered in her ear as he took her hand.

Gabriella gave him a helpful smile and walked over the grass by his side.

They reached the group of people clad in black attire. Troy stood there, watching them place flowers on his mother's casket. His expression was stony and emotionless.

The wind blew past them, making a few flowers tumble off the casket and onto the ground. Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw that his face had not changed as the wind blew his hair off his face.

Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly and Troy looked down at her. He gave her a small smile and drew her close to him. He leant down to her ear and whispered, "I love you Gabi. I love you so much"

Gabriella buried her face into his chest, "I love you too"

She had let go the past week with his words. He needed her. He needed her as much as she needed him. Maybe after this things would go back to normal and he'd be her Troy again.

Troy let her go after a while and looked back to the casket, "I hate her"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, surprised, after a while she answered quietly "Troy, its not her fault. She didn't have a choice"

Troy shook his head without looking down, "she left. She left and I hate her for it."

Gabriella was slightly taken aback with is words. This was his mother. The woman who was gave him life and raised him for eighteen years. Why was he mad at her?

Troy shook his head and began to walk away from the ceremony. Gabriella saw that Jack Bolton noticed him walk away as well, but he didn't try to stop him.

She was feeling so confused. What was really going on here? She chased after Troy and found him sitting in his car. She went in the other way to the passenger's seat and shut the door after her.

Turning to Troy she said, "Troy, you have to tell me what's going on. Its alright to open up to me, its me, Gabi. You know I'll never say a word" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Troy looked down at his hands and shook his head, "it's not fair, Gabi. She didn't even bother saying goodbye. She didn't even care" Silent tears fell from his face.

Gabrielle kissed them away and caressed his face with her hands, "Troy, baby, its okay. It's going to be alright"

Troy looked at Gabriella with wide and teary eyes. At that moment, he looked so innocent, so lost that Gabriella just wanted to hold him close to her and never let him go, "please don't leave Gabi" he whispered weakly

Gabriella was surprised by his words but answered with confidence, "never. I'll never leave" She held him closely and felt his tears against her face, "I'll never leave" she whispered one last time.


	6. 2 Fights and a Suicide

A/N: Hello, lovelies. This is the last chapter before the long one I told you about. No, its not the last chapter. This story has a few more to go before the ending, otherwise, I'd have to leave you all hanging, and I wont. This chapter is pretty good length-wise. Writing wise, you decide. Its longer than my past few ones, so hopefully if it aint good quality, its good quantity.

Thanks for all the reviews babes

Disclaimer: no way, I don't have time to own HSM. Too much college work, parties, friends, sleep and fanfictions to do. Don't have time to own a hit movie.

Chapter 6:

Gabriella arrived at school with new hope. After the day at the funeral with Troy, she felt like they had gone back to where they used to be. Although he hadn't called her the day after, she still kept the hope strong.

Gabriella grinned as Taylor walked to her holding up a party invitation, "Tada!" Taylor exclaimed as she handed Gabriella the slip of paper.

"Morgan Livingston's' Party?" Gabriella asked as she read off the paper. She looked up to Taylor, who nodded excitedly.

"Everyone's who's someone is going. And WE" she gestured to herself and Gabriella, "are finally invited!"

Gabriella smiled at her friend cautiously, "why? We weren't last year. I distinctly remember Morgan handing us invitations saying-"Gabriella put on her best Valley Girl accent, "To all the geeks and nerds, losers and turds, have a good weekend…at home!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the memory.

Taylor sighed nodded, "yah, well, this year I'm dating Chad-well, sort of, and you're with Troy. And we've also got Sharpay. So that officially qualifies us as part of the-"Taylor made air quotes, "in-crowd"

"Hmm" Gabriella nodded and looked back at the invitation, "I don't know. I'll have to see if Troy wants to go"

Taylor sighed and nodded, "too dependant on your boyfriend hon, we can go just girls if we want to"

Gabriella considered it, but then remembered what happened between her and Troy at the funeral and shook her head, "I can't. I have to try to be there for Troy as much as I can this week because he needs some support"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "fine. I understand"

Gabriella smiled at her, "thank you best friend"

Taylor grinned, "your welcome, best friend" They hooked arms and walked to chemistry class together at the sign of the bell.

At lunch, Gabriella found Troy in the gym, practicing hoops.

"Hey, Superstar, some alone time before chillin' in the caf?" she grinned as she walked towards him.

Troy turned towards her and stopped playing basketball, "whats up, Gabi?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged and gave him a weird look, "do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"

Troy nodded and went back to bouncing the ball. Gabriella was a bit confused by his actions. Did he not want her there?

She stood close to him anyways, "there's this party this weekend, Morgon Livingston's" she said as she grabbed he ball from him, noticing how he wasn't even listening to her, "lets just talk for a second Troy, please?"

Troy sighed and turned to face her. Gabriella noticed that he was wearing a red and white long sleeved shirt. Granted it was on of her favorites on him, but why was he wearing a shirt like that when it was nearly a million degrees outside.

"Its hot, don't you want to at least roll up your sleeves?" Gabriella giggled at him as she grabbed the edge of his sleeve and tried to pull it up.

Troy backed away quickly and covered up his arm, but not before Gabriella got a peek of what was under.

"Troy?" she asked in an almost whisper, "what did you do?"

Troy shrugged and looked away, "I was trying to fix my car and I got cut" it was a lame excuse and Gabriella knew it

"I don't believe you Troy" she shook her head, "did you do this yourself?"

Troy didn't look her in the eyes but instead said, "could I have the basketball?"

Gabriella looked at him angrily, "why are you doing this? Why are you hurting yourself like this Troy?" she cried as she stood closer to him to get a better look at his arm.

Troy pushed her away, "Gabriella stop. This isn't any of your business" he replied firmly.

Gabriella just couldn't take it anymore, "Fuck you, Troy Bolton!" she cried out, "why do you always make it seem like none of this affects me. Like none of this hurts me?"

Troy looked up at her with same angry glare he gave her on her balcony that night, "why the fuck do you always have to make this about you Gabriella?" he yelled back.

Gabriella was taken aback, but she did not lose her voice, "I don't, Troy, so shut the fuck up. Why didn't you tell me about your mother, Troy? Why didn't you tell me about the alcohol? Why are you being so fucking distant one minute and all caring and loving the other?" she yelled out the questions she's been keeping bottled up inside of her for a while.

Troy looked at her surprised, but then regained his confidence, "look Gabriella, I don't want you to be in my business, alright? Stop being such a pathetic and needy girlfriend. I don't need that"

Gabriella almost felt like she could slap him again, "don't need that? It fucking seems like you don't need me anymore!"

"Maybe I don't!" Troy yelled back. Gabriella stopped her actions when she realized what he had said.

"Its over Gabriella, just get the fuck out of here" He said angrily as he grabbed his ball from her and dribbled the ball, shooting it into the hoop.

Gabriella stood there for a minute before turning around and walking out so that he wouldn't see her tears. When she was near the exit, she began to walk a little faster. She couldn't hear the sound of him dribbling anymore and she could have sworn she heard him call out her name, but it didn't matter, she was already gone.

Gabriella spent lunch in the bathroom stall. The same place she had spent her lunch on her first day of school in. Gabriella wiped away her tears with the toilet paper the school had put in. She sniffed and breathed in heavily. Its over. He broke up with her. She knew that he may have been calling her back, but it didn't matter. She knew he would break up with her again soon. All he seemed to do was get angry at her. Nothing she ever did was right for him anymore. So, its over.

Gabriella heard chanting coming from the hallways outside the girls' bathroom.

"Fight! Fight! Fight" she heard people calling out, she also heard a couple of, "kick him in the balls" or "get him in the gut"

Then she heard them call out, "Go Troy!" and she immediately stepped out of her stall. 'Was Troy in a fight?' she washed her hands and dried them with a paper towel before pulling open the door of the bathroom.

The hallway was crowded and people were packed in, trying to get a better look at what was happening.

Gabriella pushed her way to the front, lucky for her that she was shorter and smaller than most. She got to the front where she could see Troy punching Samuel Carlson in the face. Samuel managed to tackle Troy and shove him towards the lockers. Troy pushed him off and punched him again. Samuel grew more furious and shoved Troy towards the lockers, punching him in the face.

Gabriella couldn't stand to watch anymore, she squirmed through the rest of the crowd and ran up to the center, making her way in between Troy and Samuel.

"Stop, you guys! Stop fighting!" Gabriella tried to separate them, but they kept getting to each other.

"Gabriella, get the fuck out of here" Troy said moved past her and threw another successful punch to Samuel.

Samuel couldn't take it anymore, "Move it bitch" he yelled to Gabriella before he shoved her to the lockers, where her back hit the handles and she sank to the ground in pain.

Troy turned to Samuel and tackled, "don't you dare fucking touch her" he pinned him to the other side of hallway lockers, where the crowd cleared space for them.

Gabriella got up and ran towards them again. She knew it was stupid, but she wasn't going to let Troy get expelled.

She came in between them again and yelled out, "stop fighting or I'll call a teacher and get you both kicked out of school"

The boys didn't listen but Samuel yelled at Troy, "get this bitch out of the way or I'll take her down right before I get to you"

Troy glared at him but turned to Gabriella, "Gabriella, get the hell out of this right now"

Gabriella shook her head, "Stop fighting or I stay. He can try to do whatever the hell he wants, I'm not going to move" Troy grew frustrated,

"Gabriella, I'm not kidding, get the fuck out of here" he said to her. The crowd was beginning to boo at her. They wanted to see the fight. Samuel threw her an evil gleam and a wink. She gave him a disgusted look.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm tightly. It was Samuel, "if you ain't gonna move, bitch. I'll move you.

"Ow" Gabriella cried out as he twisted her arm.

Suddenly, Samuel freed her arm and Gabriella turned to see why.

Troy was holding him by his shirt collar, "get your fucking hands off of her. This fight's over"

Samuel looked to Troy, who was the same height as he was, "are you giving up over this bitch?" Samuel grinned coyly.

Troy threw Samuel back against the lockers, grabbed his bag and walked away. Just then, the bell ran and the crowd of students started to scatter before any teachers came back from lunch duty.

Gabriella ran after to Troy to find him headed towards his car, "Troy!" she called out, "where are you going?"

Troy threw his bag into the car and opened the driver's seat door, "Gabriella, leave me the fuck alone. Its over"

He drove away without even looking back at her. Always leaving her confused.

Gabriella walked into the hallways in a daze. She had no idea what was going on and felt it was too complicated to try and figure it out now.

After visiting her locker and gathering her books, she made her way into English class, already late enough as it was.

"Ms. Montez" her English teacher, Ms. Dobbins looked up at her from her desk, "this is your warning tardy. One more and its detention, you know the rules."

Gabriella nodded and took her usual seat next to Taylor.

For the next few minutes of class, Gabriella's mind wandered a bit. Half of it trying to solve the mystery that was Troy, and the other half almost crying out for the days of last year where her Troy was like a knight in shinning armor. As cheesy as it sounded. He almost was. Sure, they fought on a daily bases. What will they watch, why she broke the ipod, why he stained her skirt, why she forgot his game, or he didn't call. It was always little fights, but deep down she knew that she was as crazy about him as he was about her. What happened to those days?

She was snapped out of her daze by a note that landed on her desk, she looked up and saw Taylor beside her with a gesturing nod.

Gabriella opened up the note and read,

_Oh my god! Gabriella, can you believe what happened? I would have never guessed! _

_Tay Tay_

Gabriella turned over the note, grabbed her pen and wrote

_I wasn't there. I don't know why they were fighting. What happened?_

_- Gabbs_

Gabriella threw Taylor the folded note when Ms. Dibbons turned around to face the bored. And just like she'd predicted, a minute later, the note managed to find its way back to her.

_Gabi, this is like the hugest thing ever! Samuel was telling a couple of the other jocks that his mother, who was Troy's mom's nurse at the hospital, told him that his mom overdosed on drugs and not died in a car accident! She committed suicide! Troy heard them talking and got into a fight with Samuel!_

_-Tay Tay_

Gabriella's eyes flew over the words, '_She committed suicide_" over and over again. Troy's mom? Why? She was the sweetest person Gabriella had ever known. Why would she ever commit suicide?

Gabriella's thoughts flew to Troy

"Oh, god. Troy" she whispered to herself as she buried her head into her hands. What was she going to do?

A/N: okay, I know you guys are all going, huh? Why is Troy caring one minute and shitty the next. Its okay, there's an explanation for it and its, well, going to become more clear in the next few chapters. He's pretty much leaving Gabriella hot and cold for a while. And I know there's some Troy hating going on as well. Some of the reviewers have made that clear, lol. That's the way I want it to be. Some of you might be surprised by the ending. Twisty, no? ;p


	7. Drinking You Away

**A/N:** okay, to all my gorgeous readers out there, and to all the amazing reviewers who take time out of their day to press that little button and type in a few simple but satisfying words, thanks babes and dudes (if there are any reading this),

To a certain reviewer, well, the one who had a little constructive criticism for me: **Butterflygoodbye: **sorry if the cuss words were a little too much in the last chapter. I may have added one or two extra than I needed to. I definitely wanted some there because I wanted to express the frustration they were feeling. And I know it isn't how Gabriella really would say, but that was the point, she was so frustrated and upset, it came out. But thanks babe, I'll keep in mind that fact in the next few chapters (actually, let me review over this one first ;p)

You guys, I was actually happy with what **butterflygoodbye** wrote to me because that's exactly the type of response I want. I _want_ you guys to criticize and over some improvement because it'll help me out a bit. Because I don't know if you guys actually like the way I write, maybe you want more detail but don't want to offend me. Don't worry about it, alright? Just say what you feel and ill try my best to consider it.

And to the rest of my reviewers, I'm trying to find a time where I can personally respond and thank you in a chapter author's note, so ill try for the next chapter or the one after. But kisses to you all the same.

I'm aiming for 10 reviews a chapter, that's my goal, it may not seem like much to people who have 65 million per chappy, but to me, it warms my heart babes, it really does. And last chapter, I got 15!! Yah a little happy dance on my part! So once again, kisses to everyone (wish I can make them Hershey kisses (or real)) but I cant, so we'll have to settle.

Disclaimer: I bought some perfume, some shoes, a cute white top, but am still waiting for HSM to go on sale. ;p

Gabriella got to the party that weekend a little later than she said she would. She saw Sharpay and Taylor wave to her from the side of the room. She walked over slowly and breathed out when she reached their side.

"Any sign of him yet?" she asked before even saying hello.

Taylor shook her head but Sharpay nodded towards the staircase, "he's chatting up Katie Laurence. Head Cheerleader" she replied bitterly.

Gabriella turned her head slowly and saw that Sharpay was right. And also that Katie was a pretty blonde that Troy seemed to be talking to rather closely.

"Why do you care Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, "I mean, he's my best friend and all, and his mom just passed, but he's treated you really badly Gabi. He broke up with you because for absolutely no reason. And a second later, he's all over some…some cheerleaderr"

Gabriella sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Troy and Kate, "I don't know, Shar, I love him so much. This isn't the way he really is. He's the sweetest guy in the world. He' just-"

"Going through a phase?" Taylor helped out and Gabriella nodded,

"Yes, he's just going through a phase"

Sharpay nodded and said "Yah, I mean, the Troy that I knew loved Gabriella more than anyone in the world. Sex was never an issue for him. He was kind, and sweet, and the way he looked at you Gabi- but ever since his mother-"

Sharpay gasped and quickly turned Gabriella around so she was facing the wall instead,

"Shar? What are you doing?" Gabriella giggled as she tried to turn around.

Sharpay sighed and said worriedly, "Gabi, I think that you and I should just go. This party is pretty boring"

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she turned around and then gasped at the sight she saw in front of her.

Troy and Katie were making out and Troy had her against the wall and his hand was already up her shirt.

Gabriella bit back tears as she felt the anger and pain flash up inside of her.

"Gabi, lets just go. I'll kick his ass on Monday, alright?" Taylor said holding her close.

Gabriella shook her head as she replied through her tears, "he knew. He knew I would be here. He saw me. He's not even going to try and show that he at least cared about me? Or at least wait a few days before he does something like this? We've been going out for a year!"

"Gabi-"

"No, Sharpay, its fine" Gabriella said before she ran off to the nearest bathroom she can find and locked the door behind her.

Sharpay walked up to Troy and shoved him from behind, into the wall and Katie, "happy ass hole?"

"What. The. Fuck" Troy said as he slowly turned around and faced Sharpay.

Sharpay shoved him again, "your _girlfriend_" she emphasized as she looked from Katie to Troy, "is crying her eyes out in the bathroom because of what she saw"

Troy stood silent for a moment, his eyes softened as they flickered over to the bathroom door. Then he looked back at Sharpay and they were cold again, "Ex-girlfriend. And don't you think its time she moved on?"

Sharpay threw him a disgusted look before shoving him into the wall once more and leaving.

Gabriella wiped her face against the soft linen towels in the bathroom. She looked up into a mirror and noticed that her face was red and blotchy.

'Great, not only do I find the guy I love kissing a girl in front of me. But I have to look like a tomato doing it'

She sighed as she collapsed by the door and shut her eyes for a second. This was just too much to handle.

A few minutes of lying there peacefully, Gabriella drifted off of to sleep, the tears tiring her eyes out.

Only to be woken two hours later.

Gabriella's eyes flew open as she heard a loud banging on the door. She stood up and realized that she had fallen asleep in the bathroom.

"Oh shit" she said as she tried to brush away the wrinkles that had formed on her skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, and satisfied, she opened the door.

A drunk Sharpay stumbled in, "ooh, Gabi, me and Tay have been looking every where for you, girl!" she slurred as she threw her hands around Gabriella

"Sharpay, how much have you had to drink?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay thought about it for a minute and then shrugged, "cant remember. But I do remember making out with the new foreign exchange. Or was it Sammy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and helped her friend out of the bathroom. She spotted Ryan by the corner reading a book and sighed happily. Sharpay was probably safe in his sober hands.

"Hey, Ryan, do you mind taking her home?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan grinned and shook his head getting up, "that's the only reason I came. Here, hand her over to me"

Gabriella smiled at him and helped place Sharpay's arm over his neck, "oh look, its RYAN!!" Sharpay called out drunkenly, "my NOT gay brother who everyone thinks is gay because of the way he dresses, but really isn't GAY"

Some people gave her weird looks, others were too drunk to notice.

"Thanks Ryan" Gabriella patted his shoulder, "oh Ryan, have you seen Taylor?"

Ryan thought for a second and nodded, "she came to get you out of the bathroom but then her mother called and said that there was some emergency with her brother. He needed his tonsils out and that Taylor needed to be there for him"

Gabriella nodded and made a mental note to call Taylor about her brother later, "thanks Ryan. Take care of your sis, alright?"

Ryan grinned and nodded, "will do" He turned and left with his sister clinging to his side, making silly comments about a few random bushes and Chad's hair.

Gabriella turned around and noticed that lots of people had collapsed drunk or were out of it.

She stuffed her hands into her pocket and went out to get a start on walking home. She lived a few blocks away, it wasn't a big deal.

As she walked past the cars, she noticed a figure stumbling to his car. She could tell it was Troy because she could see his outline in the light of the moon. She noticed as he made his way over to his car.

He had trouble opening the front door, but after a few seconds managed to get it open.

Gabriella knew that he was planning on driving home drunk. She couldn't let it happen. He hurt her so much, but she knew that it would be a million times worse to see him hurt.

She ran in her heels over to his car and leant into his car window.

"Troy, you can't drive. You're drunk" she stated.

Troy sighed and muttered drunkenly, "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone? Its over, don't you get it?"

Gabriella ignored his comments and replied, "Troy, you can get into a car accident and you could hurt someone and yourself. I care about you too much to see you get hurt"

Troy decided to ignore her comments as well, "God, Gabriella, why the fuck do you care? I _don't_ care about you anymore, okay? And to prove it, ask Katie. The sex was great. It. Is. Over." he turned away and started to turn on his engine.

Gabriella stood there stunned for a second. It was like he had just slapped her in the face. This wasn't the guy she fell in love with. This wasn't him at all. The sound of his engine running spun her out of her thoughts. Gabrielle grew angry and frustrated. She put her hands on his window.

"Troy, have some respect and get the hell out of the front seat. My father was killed by a drunk driver. If you don't give a shit about me, give a shit about the people you are putting in danger" she yelled out at him.

Troy looked up at her and knew she was right. He sighed and got out of his car after turning off the engine. He threw her the keys and she caught them, surprised.

"Why are you giving me the keys?" she asked

Troy shrugged, "if you don't want me to kill anyone on the way here then you are going to have to drive me home"

Gabriella gave him an angry look, but she knew that she had to do it otherwise he would drive himself home.

"Your house is half an hour from mine, how am I supposed to get home?" Gabriella asked as she got into the driver's seat.

Troy leaned his head on the window and shut his eyes, "I don't care"

Gabriella turned to look at him before she turned on the car and drove the car out onto the street.

Nobody said anything the entire ride home. Troy seemed to have blacked out for a bit but then stirred after a few minutes.

"Pull over" he demanded. Gabriella turned to look at him briefly before turning back to the rode.

"Why?" she asked coolly.

Troy gave her an annoyed look, "just pull the fucking car over, I need to throw up"

Gabriella grinned coyly, "then why don't you just do it in your car?"

Troy was about to say something to her when he quickly covered his mouth and opened the door of the moving car.

Gabriella pressed on the breaks and the car screeched on the empty road, "Troy! You cant just do that!"

Troy didn't even notice what she had said as he was too busy throwing up from motion sickness. After a few minutes, he pulled a few tissues from the box he had in his car and wiped his mouth.

"Done?" Gabriella asked and waited for him to close the door so that she could continue driving. There were a few more blocks until they reached his house.

"Just keep driving" he muttered before he shut his eyes.

Gabriella grew very aggravated with Troy, "what the hell is your problem Troy?" she yelled at him causing him to turn and face her, "what the hell did I do to you? I've been supportive. I've been caring. I've been there. I cared and I loved you for so fucking long! And this is what you do to me?" Gabriella cried out, not bothering to wipe away the tears, "why Troy? What did I ever do to you?"

Troy remained quiet and then looked out the window, "stop the car. It's too late for you to walk home. You can just stay in the guest bedroom. My dad is out of town for the weekend" and with that, slammed the door of the car and walked up to his front door.

Gabriella pushed open the door of the rarely used guest bedroom. It was cozy with a bed, closet and dresser. She laid her hand bag on the bed and took out her cell phone. She dialed her mother's phone number.

"Hi mom," she said as she heard her mother's voice on the line after a few rings.

"Gabi? Where are you? It's almost two a.m." her mother asked worriedly.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her surroundings, "I had to drive, uh, Sharpay home, she got a little drunk at the party"

"Oh, okay. Did you drink anything Gabi?" her mother asked concerned since she knew that Gabriella drove the car.

"God, no, mom. I was completely sober. I'm crashing at her place for the night, okay?"

"Okay, but call me first thing in the morning, Gabi. And don't make me worry about you like that"

"Alright, bye mom" Gabriella said as she hung up. She always told her mother everything, and her mother trusted her enough to let her go out to parties and a have a few drinks.

But Gabriella didn't think that her mother would understand the current situation that she was in. Gabriella didn't even understand.

Gabriella looked at the bed and decided that she was tired enough to crash. But then she realized that she couldn't sleep in the clothes she has worn or else she wouldn't be able to wear them in the morning.

"Underwear it is" Gabriella sighed as she lifted up her shirt and laid it on the dresser next to the bed. She quickly pulled off her skirt and threw it onto the chair.

As she turned around to get into bed, the door suddenly flew open. Gabriella squealed and tried her best to cover herself up and she saw Troy stop in the doorway, he stopped once he saw that she wasn't dressed, his eyes running up and down her body.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked and her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh, I brought you some clothes to sleep in" he said as he held up a shirt of his and a pair of shorts.

Gabriella nodded, "thanks"

He tossed them to her and then left the room, leaving Gabriella confused on his way out.

'Why was he all of a sudden being so nice?' she asked herself. 'He said that he didn't care, but he still let her stay at his house and was nice enough to bring her clothes to sleep in.

Gabriella put on the shirt and the shorts and got into bed. She fluffed her pillow and rested her head. She fell asleep remembering what it used to be like. What heaven used to be like

_Flashback_

_Gabriella stood behind the curtain, peering out onto the large audience that sat in front of the stage. How was she supposed to do this? How was she going to ever sing in front of all these people._

_She tried to calm herself using the breathing techniques that Troy showed her. _

'_Why were the so much more helpful when he was around?' she asked herself as she gave up on her breathing. _

"_I'm never going to be able to do this" she said out loud._

"_I don't believe that" a voice from right behind her said, making her jump and turn around._

_Gabriella gasped at the person in front of her, "Troy?" she squealed and jumped into his arms._

"_I missed you so much Gabi" he said as he held her close. He put her down and gave her the flowers he was holding in his right hand, "oh, and these are for you" he handed them over to her with a sheepish grin._

"_Oh Troy, they're my favorite!" She cried out as she took in the jasmines' sweet smells. She looked back up at her boyfriend and realized that he wasn't supposed to be here, "Troy, don't you have a game?"_

_Troy shrugged and grinned, "In a few hours, had to hitch a couple of buses to get here. My dad doesn't know. I have to get back before seven" he explained._

_Gabriella understood how much trouble he went through just to be there for her, "Troy, I cant believe it. You came all this way and…and, I'm too nervous Troy, I can't perform"_

_Troy shook his head and laughed, "oh come on Gabbs, I've seen you nab this in your sleep."_

_Gabriella smiled at his attempt to unnerve her, "Because it's easy to do this in front of you Troy. But not in front of other people"_

"_So then just think of me. Pretend like I'm the only one there and think of me. Because ill be thinking of you" he gave her a soft kiss and a hug, "I know you can do this Gabi. Now go out there and prove that to them."_

_Gabriella nodded and watched him go. He looked back once and gave her a smile and wink._

_Oh how his smile made her melt. Gabriella looked back to stage and breathed in. She could do this. Troy believed in her. He knew she could do this. _

_And she can!_

_When her name was called out, Gabriella walked out onto the stage confidentially. She looked for Troy and saw him sitting two rows back. He gave a thumbs up and grinned._

_Gabriella nodded, closed her eyes for a second, and was ready to show them what she could do._

_Flashback_

Her eyes weren't closed for long before she heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering. She quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs.

She peaked into the living room to see Troy crouched by his dad's liquor cabinet, trying to clean up the glass.

"Troy?" Gabriella tiptoed into the room, "what are you doing?" she asked as she walked towards him.

Troy looked up and sighed. He helped himself off of the floor and grabbed the bottle of vodka, "screw the glass, right? Its always better straight from the bottle" he said to no one in particular.

Gabriella felt like bursting out. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be mad at him, so mad at him for hurting her the way he did. For sleeping with someone else. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. But then she sees him like this. Getting himself drunk, and doing things he wouldn't usually do and she'd want to help him. Doesn't he see what he's doing to himself?

"Troy, you've already have enough to drink. You just recovered from drinking at the party" she said as she walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

Troy gulped from the bottle and looked at her, "Do you want some, there's plenty to go around. Helps sometimes" he offered

Gabriella stopped what she was about to say and considered it. She knew what alcohol tasted like. She knew that there was a way of forgetting what had happened for just one night. She cant deal with him anymore, she cant deal with _this_.

"You're going to have to get your own glass though" Troy shrugged when he saw her considering it.

Gabriella walked towards him with an angry gleam in her eye. She snatched the bottle of vodka from his fingers and set the tip to her mouth, taking a gulp of drink. A burning sensation ran through her throat, but she tried her best not to let it show.

She looked up at Troy who had a surprised, yet amused look on his face, "you're right, it is better straight from the bottle

An hour seemed to have passed by, and so had nearly the entire bottle. But the fact was, Troy barely had any to drink, while Gabriella nearly downed the entire one.

Troy got up from the couch that they were lounging on and began to clean up the mess that they had left behind. Troy was no longer drunk while he could say the exact opposite for Gabriella, who had drunk to as many problems as she had. Troy sighed and picked up the empty bottle, throwing it away. An increasing headache pounding in his head. He was much better at holding his liquor than the girl laying on the couch near him was.

Gabriella was a little too drunk and dizzy to consider the option of cleaning up. She looked up at Troy through hazy vision and grabbed his hand as he walked by her, pulling him down along side her on the couch,

"Where are you going, we aren't done yet" she slurred her words as the drink's power consumed her.

Troy sat up slowly, "I think its time we go in Gabriella" He was tired and exhausted, and he wished he could just forget everything that happened that night.

Gabriella let out a loud laugh, "ha! Gabriella" she repeated her name startling Troy a bit, "You haven't called me Gabriella in a long time. Its always Gabi or Gabbs. Not Gabriella" she turned to Troy with a drunken grin. Troy sighed with a sad look on his face, he sat up and turned to her, ready to help her up,

"Come on, let's just go upstairs."

Gabriella sat up and put her hand on his thigh, "why? Are you getting bored of me?" she gave him a slightly evil grin before she got up and straddled his lap.

"Gabr-" Troy started but she shut him up by putting her lips on his. Kissing her felt nice, just as it always had. Granted the taste of vodka on her mouth and her breathe was out of the ordinary, Troy missed her touch.

She pulled away and smiled coyly, "isn't this what you wanted Troy? Me and you…like this?" she raised an eyes brow as she lifted her shirt over her head. Troy bit his lip longingly, he couldn't do this to Gabriella. Not to his Gabi.

"Gabi, don't do this" Troy said as she pressed herself up against him. Desire was slowly winding up his body, and his resistance was at minimal.

Gabriella began to slide down the shorts, but as she was going to, Troy placed his fingers on hers and pulled the shorts back up. He had to be quick before she tempted him again.

He lifted Gabriella off of his lap and reached for the shirt that was on the seat. He reached to put it back on Gabriella but she pushed his hands away

"Why don't you want this anymore Troy?" she asked as she tried to pull him back to her, "am I not sexy enough for you?" she slurred.

Troy looked up at her and shook his head as he got her shirt on, "that's not it Gabi. Don't think that" he whispered, "come on, lets put you to bed" She squirmed away from his touch again.

"I don't want to" Gabriella said drunkenly she said as he forcefully carried her in his arms.

Troy walked up the stairs and into his room, where the better bed was. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with the blankets. Gabriella was resistant, like a child. Troy cant remember ever seeing her like this. She was suddenly sobbing, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why, Troy? Why don't you love me anymore?" Gabriella cried out.

Troy's heart skipped for a second. Is that what she thought?

Troy kissed her softly on her forehead, "go to sleep Gabi. You won't even remember this in the morning"

Gabriella held on to his arms as he tried to get up, "Troy, don't go. Please don't go"

Troy nodded and got into the bed next to her. He held her close and whispered sweet words into her until she fell asleep. He didn't close his eyes, but instead, kept them on Gabriella, making sure she was alright.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and stretched over to the other side. A pounding headache overpowering her. She got up and saw that she wasn't even in her own bed.

Troy's! She was at Troy's! She remembered the car ride that she'd given him. He'd then offered her a place to stay.

Then what?

Oh, no! The vodka came. She remembered taking sip after sip, after sip.

Then she straddled Troy. 'oh fuck!' she cursed to herself. She'd almost begged him to sleep with her and he'd refused.

Then the memories of everything he had done for her afterwards came flooding back. The sweet words and caring gestures.

What does that mean? Why is this so confusing?

She got out of bed and tiptoed over to the staircase and looked down, "Troy?" she called out loudly. When she went back to his room and looked out the window.

His car was gone.

Gabriella sighed and collapsed onto his bed.

'Was she just dreaming? Did she lose him again?'

She turned her head and noticed a picture that stood on his bedside table. It was a picture of him grinning at the camera, while Gabriella was on his back. It was a cliché picture but the difference was that instead of making loving faces at each other, they were sticking out their tongues and Gabriella was ruffling his hair. He had kept the picture right next to his bed. He hadn't taken it down.

Gabriella knew that it wasn't just a dream. Her Troy was still out there, she just needed to find a way to bring him back.

And she wasn't going to give up. She needed to find him. She needed to sort this out. She looked around for anything that might give her a clue to where he was.

Suddenly a ring tone for the song 'Smack That' came on and Gabriella knew it wasn't hers. She searched around for the cell phone until she found it on his desk. He must have forgotten it here before he went out.

Gabriella looked at the name on the screen, 'Mac'.

'Mac'? Wasn't he the guy at school who always hung out with the group of 'burnouts' is what others called them.

Knowing it was an invasion of privacy, Gabriella answered anyways.

"Troy? That you? Where the fuck are you man? I've got the stuff. You better have the cash on you. You're already half an hour late. I'll only be at Cedar Park for another half hour then I'll bounce" Mac shouted into the cell phone.

Gabriella didn't answer. She was too shocked. 'The stuff'? Did that mean that-?

"Troy? Hello? Fuck" Mac said before he hung up quickly.

Was Troy doing drugs?

Gabriella wasted no time. She found her bag, put on her clothes and called a cab.

Cedar Park, it is.

A/N: There's skitzo Troy again. It's the drinking people, brings out someone else in everyone. But I get if your still confused, now the explanation to his behavior will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I have to see if im planning on adding a chapter before it for more detail and what not.

Just remember review review review

Okay, and I have one more favor, I already know how I want this story to end, but could you guys put in a few suggestions just so I can see if im on the right track. That would mean so much.

XOXO

Sophie


	8. I Am Broken And My Pieces Are Yours

A/N: Okay, so I know that a couple of you were like 'huh?' chapter because of the whole Gabriella getting drunk thingy and the Troy being all sweet to her. Yes, I am a bit loony in the head. All my friends would agree. But I am so happy to say that the reviews were absolutely gorgeous, as usual. You people do not disappoint a girl. I also asked you guys for some feedback and some of you wrote back saying stuff that made me blush with joy. I was so happy I decided on writing personal reviews back to the few. Now, those who have written 'please update' or something along those lines such as the following:

**hockey-girl90****MPPandHSMroxmysox****HSM-LUVER94****carito06**

thanks so much dolls, that was so sweet of you guys. And as you can see, tada! I did update!

**Loveyoumeanitbye**: aww, thanks babe, that's really sweet of you to say. I try to improve my writing not only for myself but for my readers and that's really good to know

**BostonSk8er9**: haha! You're review was amazing hon ;). It really did put a huge (weird looking) smile on my face, and you've been one of the few consistent and loyal reviewers. EXTRA KISSES for you ;p

**Angelic** **Ami**: I too look forward to what I wrote. See, I wasn't actually paying attention to what my fingers type, they always surprise me. I would gotten this update sooner, but my fingers accidentally typed this chapter into the microwave instead of the keyboard. Thanks for the review hon ;p

**butterflygoodbye**: you have been one of some consistent reviewers babe, thanks so much, you're review made me giddy. I too am glad I took your advice. Except I didn't take it as much as I wanted to for the last chapter, which disappointed me. But im glad to hear that the last chapter was good for you. A satisfied reader makes a satisfied writer

**LuvHighSchoolMusical**:yah, it was a little weird for me to write a drunk Gabi, since I know that none of us expect that, but it sort of made the story go where I wanted it to, so that helped. But im glad you liked Troy. Finally! Somebody likes him! I thought I might have turned you off of him forever. Who am I kidding? Me, turn girls off of Zac Efron? Psshh. Not even J.K Rowling could do that, and she wrote Harry Potter, didn't she?

**SmartGurl3.14**:Ahh, darling, I put you last since you have been my longest review. Extra lovin' for the length ;p. and you also had something to critique, which I love. You agreed with **Butterflygoodbye** on the whole bad words usage thingy on my part, which I once again apologize for babe. I agree, cuss words make me giggle hysterically as well. You should have see me during Fight Club. I really am trying to tone it down. I thought I did in the last chapter, but I really cant trust myself when it comes to bad words. See, my mother used always threaten to wash my mouth out with soap when I was younger. It never really worked. I always just ended up with a foamy mouth that made me resemble a dog with rabies. No wonder the neighbors wouldn't play with me. But anyways, yah, hopefully I can get someone to look over the chapters before I post them. There might have been a few mistakes, but I would like you to point them out for me if you want. I don't want you to feel like I'd get mad if you say I spelt 'grass' wrong or something ;p

**P.S**: I would gladly love to share the rights to HSM with you. Oh, I found $43. 25 in my pocket, how much do you have? And do you think they'll throw in Zac Efron as a free gift? We could make him our love slave ;p. You can have him on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Mondays. I'll have him the rest.

Chapter 8:

Gabriella got her clothes out of her locker in the locker room and turned to Sharpay, "I'm so upset Shar, I don't know what to do anymore"

Sharpay grinned at her and flicked her hair, "honey, there are only two men in this world that are truly faithful in every meaning of the word. They don't play basketball, they like you fat or thin, the melt in your mouth, and their love is all you need to survive in life"

Gabriella threw Sharpay a weird look, "oh yah? And who exactly are these magical men", Gabriella knew the answer, this was just a little game they played with each other every time one of them got a little depressed.

"Why Ben & Jerry of course" Sharpay replied with a smile. She shut her locker and linked arms with Gabriella, "now lets go kick some ass on the soccer field."

Gabriella grinned and nodded. She reluctantly followed Sharpay onto the field, pieces of yesturday morning coming back to her

_Flashback_

_After Gabriella's cab parked in front of the park, she sat low trying to see if she could spot her shaggy haired ex-boyfriend any where among the other locals. Luckily for her, there weren't many people around this early in the morning, and she spotted him easily enough, leaning on a tree._

_She got out of the cab and slowly made her way to an area close to the tree, but kept her distance so that he wouldn't see her. She saw a guy walk up to Troy and they shook hands. The guy then discretely handed Troy something that Gabriella couldn't quite see, but she sure as hell could guess what it was. 'The stuff' the guy on the phone talked about. Troy nodded and handed him some cash. After that, the slowly walked away from each other. Each getting into their own cars. Business was done and it was time to move on. _

_Gabriella saw Troy heading in the opposite direction of his home, so she hopped in her cab and got the driver to follow him. Gabriella made the cab driver park away just in case he saw what Troy was going to do and would report him. She slowly walked her way to where Troy was and hid._

_His car stopped at this shack-like villa. Using the term 'villa' very, very loosely. He got out of the car and was greeted by another guy around their age or older. Troy pulled out the bag, that Gabriella could clearly see was full of white powder, or in other words, cocaine. The guy grinned at Troy, patted him on the back, and lead him inside_

On the field, Gabriella kicked the ball to Sharpay, who ran with it for a bit before passing it to Megan, another girl on her team. Megan managed to get the ball past defense and kick it right into the goal.

"Yes!" Gabriella cheered as she went over to high-five Megan. As she jogged over to her, Gabriella's shoulder collided with another player's. Gabriella turned to see Katie, the same cheerleader from the party with Troy, grinning evilly back at her.

"Oops, better watch out where you're going next time, math geek" she snickered along with her friends.

Gabriella ignored them and walked towards Sharpay and Megan, "ignore their asses. I swear, that a-hole is going down. She does this to you after she even slept with Troy!" Sharpay said as she motioned towards them, Gabriella and Megan both held her back.

"Its alright Sharpay, I'll just ignore her. Its not her fault Troy wanted her, its fine" Gabriella said. Sharpay watched Gabriella's face and then sighed,

"Fine" she shrugged but then turned to Gabriella, "but I'm telling you. Five seconds and that girl wont have anymore hair"

Gabriella giggled and pushed Sharpay playfully, "Let's just get our head in the game"

Sharpay grinned at Gabriella's choice of words, "very _punny_" she wiggled her eyebrows

Gabriella grinned and ran over to position herself along with the other mid-fielders. She went for the ball, getting it back from the other team and kicking towards a forward on hers. Another goal was made and another team mate congratulated.

"who knows, if we win this, Coach Kelso might actually give us a break next class" Sharpay shouted out to her team mates.

Gabriella nodded and clapped her hands together, "okay, you guys, get into positions"

The next fifteen minutes went and came, another goal and a few missed shots came and gone as well. Gabriella wiped her brow with the hem of her shirt. She ran after the wall at the sound of the whistle, getting ready to kick it to her team mate, when all of a sudden she felt a hard blow to the knee, and tripped over.

"Oh God, Gabi" Sharpay yelled out as she ran over to her injured friend. She helped Gabriella up and inspected her knee, "its bleeding, you better sit this one out"

Gabriella nodded and looked up, seeing Katie, the cause of her injury, sniggering along with her friends.

Sharpay noticed this too and got up, she walked over to Katie and shoved her back, "do you really find this funny? What the hell has Gabriella ever done to you?" Sharpay yelled at her. Katie kept her mouth shut and was silent, "I mean, not only are you a bitch, but you plan on being a bitch after even sleeping with her boyfriend a day after they broke up. I mean, well, its takes two, but it also took you, didn't it?"

Katie threw Sharpay a weird look at her last statement, "what the hell are you talking about blondie, I never slept with that geek's boyfriend"

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, and Gabriella also kept quiet, "what do you mean? You and Troy were together that night of Morgan Livingston's party."

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, "whatever" she turned around and began to walk away when Sharpay grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"What do you mean whatever?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella stood beside her, words unable to form in her mouth.

Katie shrugged and pretended to be fixated on her nails, but the girl next to her piped up, "Troy didn't want to sleep with her" she giggled.

Katie gasped and turned to her friend, "Chelsea, you are _so_ out" she whistled at another girl in the distance, "you! The one with the weird red hair. You are _so _in"

Sharpay was about to open her mouth and question Katie when instead, a smaller but more confident voice spoke up, "so you're saying that you and Troy never had sex"

Katie turned to Gabriella and bit her lip. Finally, she sighed frustrated and answered, "fine" she sighed again and continued in a smaller voice, "we got a little hot and heavy. Nothing but underwear" Gabriella looked down when she said that, "but when we got ready to…uh…you know…Troy couldn't…" she stopped talking, trying to figure the right way to put it.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her, "did he have" she used air quotes " 'problems'?". Katie and her friends looked at each other and burst out giggling.

Another pretty brunette spoke up, "_right_, like _that_ guy could ever have 'problems' having sex" she giggled. Gabriella grew a little uncomfortable with the topic of the conversation. She began to wonder how many girls Troy had slept with before her. She knew that there was at least one.

Katie shook her head and straightened up, "Troy said he couldn't do it because he was too hung up on-" Katie turned to Gabriella with a disgusted look on her face, "her. Can you believe it? He gave _all_ this up" she gestured to her gorgeous figure, "for her"

Gabriella stood on the soccer field, with a bleeding knee, and a ball at her feet, trying to contemplate Katie's words. 'Was Katie telling the truth, did she and Troy not sleep together?'

'But why would Troy go through so much to hurt Gabriella?'

Gabriella turned around and walked towards the locker area, she heard her coach calling out to her, and Sharpay ring out her name, but Gabriella had to find him.

And she knew exactly where he would be.

Gabriella hopped in her mother's car and drove out of the school parking lot as quick as she could. A part of her telling her to go back to fourth period math, another telling her she needed an explanation, and the last part reminding her that he would never do that to her

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat back, leaning on Troy's chest for support. The view in front of them was nothing short of magical. The sun looked as though it was dipping into the ocean, while the sky around it painted in different shades of pink and orange. Gabriella breathed in the clear air, feeling as though she were part of a fairytale or dream._

_It was always in the movies where the girl would get the guy, and they would watch a sunset together in each other's arm. Which is why this felt so cheesy. But at the moment, cheesy was the best thing she had felt in a long time. Especially with his strong and manly arms encircled around her. _

_She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be this way forever. Troy bent over and whispered in her ear,_

"_What's wrong? You're tensing up" he chuckled, his breathe tickling her ear. Gabriella kept her eyes closed but answered,_

"_Troy, I' m afraid" she whispered almost inaudibly. But she knew he heard, he could always hear her when she needed him._

_Troy replied, "Why are you afraid Gabi?"_

_Gabriella sighed and answered, telling him exactly what she was thinking, "I'm afraid that things will change. That it won't always be like this. Me and You"_

_Troy sat Gabriella up and made her face him, "oh Gabi, why are you thinking that way?"_

"_Because Troy, this is perfect. And nothing perfect ever lasts. Or even manages to exist" Gabriella replied. Troy nodded, understanding where she was going. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury herself in his chest, and planting a kiss on the crown of her head._

"_Gabi, I promise I will try and keep this as perfect for as long as I can. I love you Gabi. And you know that I would do anything for you. My Gabi will never break. And neither will we" he chuckled, making her giggle in response, "Now that's better. You know I don't like seeing you sad"_

_Gabriella peered up at him, "promise?"_

_Troy planted a soft kiss on her lips, "with all my heart, baby"_

_Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes, "you are sooo cheesy"_

"_But that was a good line, wasn't it?" troy asked as he placed kisses on her neck._

_Gabriella closed her eyes and whispered as she gave into the sensation, "yah, baby, it was a good line"_

Gabriella found him in the shack-like area she drove to that same morning yesturday. She could just guess what he was doing in there. And it definitely wasn't school work. She opened the door and let herself in. The first thing she came into contact with was the smoke. The room was foggy and Gabriella could barely see anything at first. She looked around and saw a couple of guys sniffing white powder on a table to the side. She also guessed that was the cocaine that Troy supplied. They didn't seem to notice her as they were too taken with their little experiment. Gabriella walked in further, and saw a kitchen were a girl about her age was sitting in a tube top that was a few inches from being a handkerchief or piece of tissue that merely covered her chest. Her skirt was another tissue sized leather material wrapped around her fake tanned legs. Her blonde hair was messy and her mascara was running. The girl looked up and smirked at Gabriella. She turned over and tapped the boy that was standing next to her, with his back to Gabriella.

"Looks like we've got a visitor" she told him as she turned back and eyed Gabriella. The boy turned around and his eyes widened.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" Troy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to another room that was empty.

Gabriella snatched her hand away and looked him square in the eyes, "How could you do this to me?"

Troy sighed and shook his head, "Gabriella, we've had this conversation a million times before. I get it, 'how could I be such a horrible guy while you've been the perfect girlfriend'"

Gabriella's anger brew inside of her, "don't you dare mock me" her tone startled him a bit, full of venom and hurt.

"I wasn't-"

"Shut up Troy. I know what you did with Katie, alright?" she said as she blinked back a few tears, "I know you didn't sleep with her. I know there was no sex. And I know you lied to me"

Troy remained quiet, his mouth was open but no words came out.

"Why? Am I allowed to ask that?" Gabriella cried out, "Why would you want to hurt me like that? Did I do something that bad? Did I say something?"

Troy inched towards her slowly, his hand reaching out and in a soft voice said, "Gabi-"

Gabriella stepped back immediately crying out, "don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!"

Troy nodded and stepped back, tears forming in his own eyes, "Gabriella, I'm so sorry"

"Don't." she mumbled angrily, she looked up at him with tearful eyes, "you can't even imagine what I've been feeling for the past week. You broke me Troy. And you promised me you would never! Do you remember that? Or did you forget every single thing we've been through?"

Troy closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears out, "Gabriella, please don't do this here. We'll take about this later, alright?"

Gabriella shook her head, "there is no later Troy. I was trying to save you. All this time, trying to help you. While all you've been trying to do is hurt me. On purpose"

Gabriella was about to leave, when Troy pulled her hand back and lead her out, "let go of me!" she cried out, but Troy persisted. Gabriella kept on struggling to get away, but his grip was too great. It wasn't until they reached his car that he let her go.

"get in Gabi" he instructed. Gabriella shook her head.

"I told you its too late Troy"

Troy sighed and stepped closer, "do you want me to explain, or not?"

Gabriella looked into his sad eyes and found her self complying. She opened the passenger door and got in. Troy worked his way to the other side and did the same.

Gabriella didn't turn to him, but instead kept her gaze fixed on her window, almost refusing to listen, but at the same wanting every word.

"Gabi, you don't deserve this, okay?" Troy sighed running a hand through his hair, "you don't deserve what I've done and the way I've treated you"

Gabriella looked from the window to her lap, she could feel herself softening already, but she couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't.

"Gabi, my mom killed herself." Gabriella looked over to him, already knowing this but was surprised at the fact that he actually spoke of it with her.

"She's been depressed for a while. Then she found out that my father has been cheating on her and she, well…" Troy shrugged. He didn't like saying the words, or even mentioning what happened.

Gabriella looked over at him, his face full of sorrow and a little regret.

"Gabi, I just got mad. Mad at everyone and I couldn't handle it. And you got the worst of it all, okay? I just couldn't stand being around you anymore"

Gabriella looked away when she heard his last words, new tears forming. The guy she loved just told her he couldn't stand to be around her. Things just kept on getting better and better, didn't they?

Troy sensed this and sighed again, "I didn't mean it like that. I still love you Gabi. I always will. You're the only one for me and you have to know that."

Gabriella sniffed back, trying to get herself to not burst into tears again, she couldn't look at him or else she knew she would break down.

Troy took her hand and kissed it softly, "Gabi, you're everything to me"

Gabriella shook her head and turned to him, pulling her hand back from his, "don't lie Troy. If I was everything to you. If you really did love me, then why? Why did you do everything you could to push me away?"

He ran his hand through his hair again, and let out another sigh, "I loved my mother so much Gabbs. Every time my dad would work me too hard or yell at me, she was always there. She knew everything about me. I would always come home and I would smell her cooking and she would comfort me and remind me that I was important and loved" Troy said softly, "and then, I started finding those things in you, Gabi. I know it's a little creepy comparing you to my mother, but it's true. You loved me Gabi. You made me feel like I was flying and that I could live on the clouds if I wanted to. Just seeing you smile made me forget about everything, my dad, basketball, school, everything wasn't important when it came to you. And then my mom…she left…and I just, I couldn't love you anymore Gabi. I didn't want to"

Gabriella, by now, was already crying freely. Troy pulled her close and she let him embrace her.

"I'm sorry for everything Gabi. It was so hard not to love you when all you did was try and help me, so I tried everything to push you away. But you wouldn't leave. You stayed by me even when I treated you like shit" Troy held her tighter and closer, "and I'm so sorry" he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, his hand running up and down her arm.

Gabriella found her self crying into his shirt.

"I cant do this Gabi. I cant do this to you. You cant love me anymore, you have to leave" Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella looked up at him and asked, "why? You said you love me. Why cant we do this?"

Troy shook his head, another tear fell from his sea blue eyes, "because im a freakin mess Gabi. I get high, I get drunk, and I say and do stuff I don't want to. That's what every single day of this past week as been like"

Gabriella held on to his shirt tighter and shook her head, "no Troy, I can, I can help you. We can do this, we can do it together. Just like you promised"

Troy scrunched his face and looked away, "Fuck. I'm so sorry, Gabbs. I cant do this" he wiped his eyes and got out of the car, shutting the door after him and returning to the shack. Gabriella got out of the car and ran, as fast as she could. She didn't care that she had left her mother's car behind. She didn't care that there was no place she could go. She just kept on running. Maybe if she fell, he'd be there to catch her. Just like he always would.


	9. We'll Go Down Together

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own High School Musical, but screw them, im going after the sequel…hehe

**A/N: here's a quickie, I have changed my pen name you guys, from Sunkissed220 to Sophie220 for many reasons, one because that was the account my cousin made for me and she used sunkissed, other reasons remain unimportant**

Oh my lovelies, how happy you are all making me feel. I would love to inform you that this story is averaging about 10 reviews per chapter. A few times a bit more. And that is amazing for me. I have a few general questions to answer for you guys. **1. How long do you think this story will last**: a few of you guys asked me this question in this review. I think some of you think that its over because of the way I ended it? No, no, I only ended it that way because Troy doesn't want to hurt Gabriella. But that's not the ending of my story. I think it will last a few more chapters. Its not going to be around 20 chapters. Maybe just 10 or 11, or even 12, but that may be pushing it. It might seem like a short story all in all, but if I keep stringing it along, people will get tired of it and it will just be repetitive drama and problems over and over again. So, yah, three or four more chapters. But that's not decided completely yet you guys, who knows? It maybe even be five more. If im generous (which I usually am).

I also wanted you guys to notice that I barely used any curse words in my last chapter, which I believe is quite an achievement, since some of you were wondering about that. Yay! Can I get get a clap please? Or a cookie?

I got a beta, I got a beta!! Her penname is Smartgirl3.14, thanks a bunch babe.

Now, she didn't get to look over this chapter, so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes I have made, okay. I'll make sure that this is the last time, alright? Hopefully.

**PERSONAL THANKS** TO EACH REVIEW WILL BE UP NEXT CHAPTER, I promise, so if you review next time, ill be able to give you all feedback on everything.

**Chapter 9: **

Gabriella played with the food on her plate as her mother hovered around her trying to clear the table.

"Gabriella, will you just put that in your mouth already?" Her mother scolded her half heartedly. She was too busy preparing for her latest installment in the ever-so-long saga of boyfriends she was going through, "Dan will be here any minute now!"

Gabriella sighed and pushed her plate further away from her, "I'm just not hungry now mom" she let the fork drop into her plate, making a harsh clattering sounds as it hit the thick glass. Gabriella stood up and made her way up the stairs, leaving her frantic mother to figure out where the vase should go.

Gabriella was getting tired, tired of everything these days. She was tired of Taylor worrying about her latest eating habits, or lying to Sharpay about what she had for lunch. She was tired of seeing his face everyday, passing her by in the hallways, or a few tables away in the cafeteria. She was tired of wondering if he really meant that he still loved her. She was tired of trying to figure out why he wouldn't try. And lastly she was tired of all the glances he stole, the ones that she tried so hard not to notice.

And between being so tired, she had lost her appetite.

Gabriella moaned as she collapsed onto her bed, shutting her eyes and refusing to cry the third time this week. She was so lost and so confused.

The alarm rang out annoyingly the next morning, her hand struggling to target the snooze button. Finally, after a few unsuccessful seconds, she managed to quiet her room again, and shut her eyes.

"Gabriella, wake up already!" she heard her mother yell from her own room. Gabrielle yawned and turned around, rubbing her eyes to adjust them to the bright light seeping in through the curtains. In her usual mood, she would have appreciated this, but at the moment, it just seemed so unimportant.

At the moment, her main goal was saving Troy. Over the past week, she had flushed the stash she had stolen out of his gym bag in the toilet. He thought it was one of his team mates. She had dropped brochures of help centers he could call in, as well as placing her own phone number on top of the pile. She knew he had already had it on his phone, in fact, at one time, it was on his speed dial, but she wanted him to know that he could call her with anything. Even after he told her that he couldn't be saved, she needed to try, she needed him back.

In fact, in all the effort of saving him, she was beginning to lose herself.

Gabriella hopped out of bed and managed to make her way into the shower, and later get dressed. The yellow school bus was waiting for her outside, just as her mother's packed lunch was on the table. Gabriella took neither.

Maybe if she walked, she would clear her head. As for the eating, it just wasn't in her anymore. She couldn't be bothered.

School was its usual crowded bustle. Students flooded the hallways, in search of their lockers or their friends. Gabriella found hers in the same place. All three, including Chad, had worried expressions stricken over their faces. Gabriella immediately panicked as she walked towards them, hoping nothing had happened to Troy.

"What's up, you guys?" she asked as she finally reached her locker and her friends. Shraypay shot both Taylor and Chad a weird look and then turned towards Gabriella. She breathed in deeply and then spurted out,

"We're all worried about you not eating anymore and are afraid for you" she managed to rush out in one breath.

It took Gabriella a few seconds before she was able to decipher Sharpay's words. Once she did, however, she rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching for the dial on her locker.

"you guys, come on, don't get worried over me, please" she shook her head as she turned to them, "im fine, I've just been so busy lately, and life hasn't been going too well. But im eating I promise" she replied softly.

All three glanced at each other before Chad spoke up, "Gabbs, even I haven't noticed you eating, and im a guy, I barely see things like that"

Gabriella smiled a bit at his comment and shrugged, "you guys don t have to worry for me, im getting back on track as we speak. I've actually gotten pretty hungry my stomach spoke up the answer to the biology question yesterday"

They laughed at her response and all seemed a bit more relieved. Taylor said, "alright fine, we'll let go of our worries if we see you eating properly today at lunch. Its on me" Taylor winked and Gabriella giggled.

"Fine, fine!" she put up her hands as a sign of acceptance, "ill eat whatever you give me. Im freakin starving"

Sharpay nodded and glanced into her locker, "where's the lunch your mom packed?"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and grinned, "I told you I was strarving from not eating lately, I wolfed down the sandwich and apple, and handed my chips to Bernie, it was the salted type and you know me"

Sharpay laughed and nodded, "alright you guys, I guess our work here is done. How about we three get our asses to chemistry and leave Gabriella to find her way to English? We'll reconvene at lunch"

They all nodded and followed Sharpay in a walk towards Mr. Angal's first period English class. Gabriella breathed out a sigh of relief as she watched their retreating bodies. Thankfully, they hadn't questioned her but instead trusted in her. Sure, she felt bad for lying to her friends, but she didn't know what else to do. She let her head rest on the locker to calm her headache for a few seconds, before rushing off to class when the bell rung and echoed the hallways.

Sharpay searched the cafeteria for her friend, 10 minutes had already passed and Gabriella was no where in sight. She began to worry. She knew Gabriella had lied about eating to them this morning. She had become close with Gabriella two years now. They have shared many lies and secrets between each other, and from this Sharpay learned, that Gabriella's kind and soulful eyes can never lie. She didn't know what to do so she looked in the only place Gabriella would have gone.

The science garden on the roof. The one Gabriella told her she shared with Troy. Sharpay made her way up the stairs, carefully to not make a sound. When she reached the top, she found her best friend hunched over a bench, with her back towards hers, sobbing quietly.

Sharpay didn't know what to do. She knew if she confronted Gabriella, Gabriella would just recline and shrug off her feelings, but she couldn't just leave her, because she knew things would just get worse.

Gabriella was a loving and caring person, but at times, she cared almost too much. She always tried to help everyone, even those she knew she couldn't. She believed that everybody needed to know that someone was there for them because Gabriella didn't have anybody to help when her father died. So she took it upon herself to try and change that for others.

But another problem Sharpay found in her friend was that to Gabriella, failure was not an option. She would not give up and she would never let go. And finally, when Gabriella had found someone who she loved more than anyone else, Sharpay knew it was going to be harder than anything else, to let go.

Because that would mean Gabriella would have to lose another love, just like she lost her father, but the problem was, Troy had her heart.

Sharpay retreated down the steps and wandered through the halls. Her idea was a fragile and trail one. It was a risk she would have to take, one that might not succeed. She had to tell Troy.

Troy got out of his father's car and slammed the door. He was finally sober and ready to make it to third period. Skipping school became regular, the administration excused it because of his circumstance, under the conditions that he takes therapy. Troy refused to seek counseling, but his father didn't agree. Troy threatened to tell people that it was his father's disloyalty that pushed his mother to the edge, and Jack Bolton backed down.

So a few days later, a paper was sent to the administration that claimed Troy was seeking help from a therapist on three times a week during first and second period. Jack Bolton's named adorned the bottom line.

Troy shoved his lighter into his back pocket and walked through the parking lot. His vans were pretty worn, with the bottom of his jeans getting caught under, as they hit the gravel ground. His t-shirt reading the words "I've got cash and a backseat, hop on". His soft brown hair brushed his forehead and at times covered his striking blue eyes.

He squinted as he saw a familiar blonde running towards him. She stopped breathlessly in front of him, kneeling over to catch her breath.

Troy glanced at her with a smirk, "what's up Sharpay, run out of guys to do in the building, you had to find some out here?"

Sharpay shot him an angry glare, "nice t-shirt"

Troy grinned and looked down, "this old thing? The ladies threw at me in the strip club." He replied, "they say hi by the way, they wanted to know what you're doing Tuesday, they're short a stripper"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Ha ha. Im sure that t-shirt will cheer Gabriella up too then"

Troy stopped smirking when she mentioned her name. His face grew serious, "what do you want Sharpay, because im not giving you any cash and im locking my backseat"

Sharpay sighed, "fuck you Bolton. I dont remember when you became such an ass, but you know what, I really don't care. Right now, my main concern is Gabi, and if you cant be bothered then fine, ill leave"

Sharpay turned around and began to walk away, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She then came face to face with a pair of worried blue eyes. She remembered then that Troy's eyes were the same as Gabriella's.

"What's wrong with Gabi"

Gabriella sat at her computer, trying to figure out what the next words to her essay should be when she heard a tapping at her balcony door. She turned around and jumped when she saw Troy standing outside. She couldn't read his expression, it too was a stranger to her at the moment.

She walked to the door and pulled down on the handles, allowing the boy on her balcony to enter past her.

"What's wrong Tr-"

"Why aren't you eating Gabi?" Troy cut her and asked in a concerned and almost angry voice. Gabriella was a little taken aback at his question, but she knew what was coming.

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy, im eating just fine" She shrugged and walked back to her computer.

She felt him grab her arm and turned her towards him, "cut the bullshit, Gabriella, Sharpay told me everything. She even called your mother and asked her about the 'packed lunch' that you supposedly ate. Your mom said that you forgot it at home" he replied, the frustration present in his voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, it doesn't matter. Im not sick or anything, I just haven't been feeling too well and so I didn't eat". It sounded pretty convincing to her but he didn't seem to let go yet.

"Why are you lying Gabi?"

He saw it in her eyes, the fear, the lies, the everything. That's what he loved about her so much, her eyes told her story. But now he was almost afraid to read them. He was almost afraid that Sharpay was right and Gabriella was sick.

"I'm not Troy, im perfectly fine. I just ate in fact" she replied nonchalantly.

Everything shattered. It was lie and he knew it. Gabriella was not eating. She was hurting herself and everyone else. He had to let her see that.

"Gabi, please, I know its not true" Troy pleaded with her.

Gabriella turned away and looked at her wall instead, "what do you want me to say Troy? I'm not eating, happy?" she looked into his eyes, her own watery and tear stained, "I haven't been eating for the past week. The only thing I've consumed was a granola bar, but even that I couldn't stomach."

Troy let go of her hand and stepped back. What? What was happening, when did all this take place? And more importantly, how could he not have noticed.

Gabriella breathed in and continued, "I've gotten skinnier, about 11 lbs skinnier I think" she lifted up her baggy shirt up to her bra, where he could slightly see outlines of her bones through her skin.

"I want to eat, Troy, I want to more than anything" Gabriella cried.

Troy looked up at her and then back to her stomach, his fingers tracing under her bra, where the outlines of her bones lay, "then why the fuck aren't you?" he replied angrily. She knew she was hurting herself but she wasn't even doing anything about it, "why the hell are you doing this Gabi? To lose weight? Cause if that's true Gabi, then I don't know what I would…" he couldn't finish.

Gabriella shook her head and gave him a small smile, "it's not because of that Troy"

Troy shook his head, "then why?" he burst out angrily, stepping towards her so her face was only inches away, "why are you starving yourself and hurting yourself Gabi, why the hell are you doing this?"

His saw how his anger startled her, but he couldn't find control of himself, he couldn't believe this. This was his Gabi. She wouldn't do this. Can't she see how seeing her like his is killing him?

Gabriella placed her hands on his face and rested her head on his chest. His hands immediately found their way around her, almost as a reflex reaction since he'd done it so many times.

"Gabi, why? Why are you doing this?" Troy whispered into her strawberry scented hair. Gabriella looked up at him and pushed herself back,

"For you Troy. I'm doing this for you"

Troy's eyebrow's furrowed and he blinked back in confusion, "for me? What's that supposed to mean Gabriella?"

"You keep hurting yourself Troy, you keep doing things like drugs and drinking. You skip school, you lie, you get into fights, you get drunk, you get high. I see you like this Troy and it kills me. It hurts so much because I know this isn't you"

Troy stepped back, feeling how familiar those words sounded when he thought them about her a few minutes ago.

"Gabriella, this isn't about me, this is about you"

"No Troy!" she cried out, "this is all about you! You keep doing what you do, and ill keep starving myself. Get that? If you really cared about me, then prove it. If you really love me, show how you do. Because I really love you Troy. And I want you to know how I feel. How its been for me! And you know that I wont give up."

He heard the firmness in her voice. He wanted to grow angry and he wanted to shake her and tell her that it wasn't right. That she couldn't do this. But he couldn't. He couldn't because she was right.

"Gabi, don't do this. Please Gabbs, im begging you" he pleaded as he held her close, "You'll hurt yourself". He had to stop her and he had to try. But he knew that the girl in his arms was not like that. And that she would do whatever it takes to save people. Even if it means sacrifice, "Its not worth it, I'm already going down"

Gabriella shook her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "then we'll go down together"

**A/N: **Alright, I have another idea for a story as well, which I will begin to post after Losing Soul is done. Let me just give you guys a brief summary and tell me what you think about it:

Gabriella Montez is forced into marrying Jordon Dues, a malicious but rich business man, by her family, in order to help her father keep his job. She is treated as a sexual and abused object by her husband in this loveless marriage. She is stuck alone, cold and afraid, until she meets Troy Bolton, that is.

Troy is a young and broody man with many talents on the court, which is why he is recruited by Jordon Dues, owner and manager of the L.A Lakers. Troy meets his manager's wife, a shy and sweet young woman by the name of Gabriella. A puzzling attraction draws him to the small and quiet woman, knowing that he is putting everything on the risk for her.

Troy and Gabriella fall in love but are strained in keeping their love hidden, but all fails when Gabriella falls pregnant.


	10. Throwing Sexy Back

**Disclaimer: **Well, they promised they'd send me the form to sign a few weeks ago, saying I'm the official owner of HSM 2, but every time I called and asked when it was coming, they told me it was 'in the mail'. I'm beginning to not like the Disney people.

**A/N:** Okay, so I finally was able to get this up and running, thank goodness. I have a few comments to make first of all

this chapter gets a little R rated, and there are a few cuss words near the end. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm slipping back to my cuss-ward ways. But the only reason I do it is to add more effect to the message im trying to convey

anyways, I just realized I have no second point to make except a general comment I got from your reviews, some of you agreed with Gabi's choice, and some of you didn't. I, personally, do not support the use of starvation to bring about a message, but then again, was never in my Gabriella's shoes, so hopefully all of you are smart enough to not follow and do the same ;p

I'm leaving my Author's note on the short side today, cause I have personal reviews to get to, as promised to all who gorgeously reviewed.

**To all those who replied a 'good job' or an 'update soon' or with a short review, thanks so much to: ****carito06**, **pinkpixie423**, **xFabulosa**, **no-buisness-like-showbuisne...**, **LuvHighSchoolMusical**, **MPPandHSMroxmysox**

Thanks so much babes

To all those who wrote long reviews, I have written personal replies since I can answer questions or make comments:

**loveyoumeanitbye**: thanks babe. I am trying to make it as realistic as possible. And thanks for the comments about my new story. I haven't written it yet though, so, hehe ;p

**hockey-girl90**: don't worry hon, no one's dieing, lool, if they were I'd be like "so that's it sophie? You're going to let the die like that? Not even a cool death either. One's ODed and the other starved from looking at a pancake for too long"

**Angelic Ami**: aww babe, im soo glad you love my story, I really am. And I promise I will suck this baby dry and write as much as I can, for you ;p

**zacxvanessaandmileyxjake**: its good that you see Gabi's intentions through this thing, and yes, I agree, Troy needs to snap out of this now ;p

**butterflygoodbye**: oh hon, I really enjoy your reviews, I and I love it how you always give me one. So even if I think no one's going to reply, you manage to come through for me ;p

**justacrush**: babe, I think your review was one of a few of the favorites I have. You totally got what I wanted to write about. I need to cuss cause its just more realistic to me. I would really appreciate some criticism from you since you seem to get where I want to go with this.

**HSM-LUVER94**: hon, I just wanted to clear things up, I did mention that Gabriella was stuck in a loveless, abusive marriage. Thanks for the review hon, mwah

**JennySaysHa**: mucho love back for the cute reply. Thanks, im up to my arms in work, and I just managed to squeeze this chapter from out off my ass, or butt, whichever you find less offensive.

**Miss Neji Hyuuga 4eva**: thanks for the review babe, I am planning to start writing the other one soon

**SmartGurl3.14**: aww, babe, don't apologize, no worries, did you get my pm, cause I wasn't sure if I sent it or not. I don't remember. Anyways, maybe next chapter we'll work things out better, alright? Thanks for the review ;p

**Cupcakes.xx**: thanks for all the reviews babe, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I promise to get started on the next one soon as well ;p

**Charmzi. **Thanks babe, I love you for your reviews, and im so glad that you love my story ;p yay, im giddy, you'd be one of the first to know about my new story, promise ;p

**Yuna-Tidus4eva**: aww, im so glad you think that of me. I know this may sound mean, but im so glad I made you cry, not that I like making people cry or anything, but, you see my point ;p

**bittersweet913**: have a good dinner and come back quick ;p

**ZanessaFan28**: you know, writing the review in capslock made me laugh a bit. It was so cute. THANKS FOR THE REVEW BABE ;p

**Chapter 10 (**oh my god! Am I seriously on chapter freakin ten? That's it, everyone can go out and celebrate. Its my fic's tenth b-day. Im sure your teachers will buy that excuse

The net swished as the ball went right through before finding its way to the ground, bouncing a few times and losing momentum. Troy jogged over and picked it up, repeating the same steps he had been a few seconds ago. The ball went in once again. He was trying to remember the last time he actually missed. It's been a while, he thought to himself.

So far, everything has been going downhill. He tried to not drink, he tried to leave the drugs behind, but then, all he had was time to think. And when he thought, he would usually think of his mother. Why did she kill herself, he would ask. Why did she leave me? What did I do?

Soon, he began to suffocate and couldn't handle it anymore. A few shots of his dad's strongest liquor and he was good to go for that day. He hadn't seen Gabriella since the day at her balcony and room, three days ago. He hadn't tried to stay in contact because he was afraid. What if she wasn't okay? It would all be his fault. He didn't want to hurt her like that.

But then again, look what he's put her through during the past month. It wasn't exactly what she would call the best weeks of her life.

Troy sighed and picked up the basketball again; shooting it into the net for one last time before heading back to the hellhole he called school.

People began to buzz around him, whispering, he noticed the usual group of girls checking him out or waving. It seemed that his fan base had grown larger instead of smaller, like he expected. They giggled when he would turn to them. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't feel like this right now. Especially not when he was thinking of Gabriella.

"Troy! Whohoo, Troy!!' he heard some loud female voice call out to him, he reluctantly stopped and turned around

"yah?" he muttered as a pretty blonde ran towards him with a bunch of fliers in one hand.

She stopped in front of him and took a deep breathe, "hey, you probably know me, I-"

"Don't. I don't know you" he cut her sentence.

She stopped and blinked at him a few times, "oh, okay then, um, I'm Kendra. But I sure do know about you and your little rep. mister hot-and-on-fire" she winked at him and he nodded, "so, uh, im having this huge rave at my house this weekend. Im passing out some fliers, as you can tell" she said waving the fliers in her right hand, "I want you to have one. See, I really want you to come" she leaned over and whispered in his ear seductively, "I have this thing for guys like you, and I promise to make it worth your while"

Troy smirked, "I might come" he turned around and started walking away before adding, "and I might not"

"So this party at Kendra's…are we going or not?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they were walking home, step-in-step.

"Um, sure, I'll go" Gabriella shrugged. She was actually, for once, in the mood for one of these. And she might actually get to talk to Troy there so that was a plus.

Sharpay nodded, "okay, good then, let's go find something for us to wear!". Gabriella smiled slightly and nodded. Sharpay could tell it really wasn't her scene, but she wanted to get Gabriella out, maybe when she sees so many people, she'll eat and have fun, something she hasn't done in a while.

"Sharpay, how many girls did you say you saw at this thing?" Gabriella asked as she tried on her dress

"loads, why?" Sharpay called back from her changing room.

Gabriella sighed, "do you think Troy will be with any of them?"

Sharpay blinked and understood, "Gaby, Gaby, Gaby, this whole starving yourself thing isn't working. The way to get Troy back is to seduce him into it. Make him see that he cant live without his sexy, feisty Gabriella"

Gabriella listened to Sharpay's words carefully, wishing she could take notes, "but I don't know how to be either. Can you show me?"

Sharpay stepped out of the changing room and tapped on Gabriella's door, "well, come out and ill tell you"

Gabriella's door peeped open and Gabriella stepped out.

Sharpay stared at her bestfriend, "Wow, lets just hope seeing you like this wont get to him first"

The weekend came pretty fast considering a weekday was loaded with assignments. Troy walked through Kendra's doors with a couple of his friends, and suddenly a few eyes turned to him. A few eyes, caked with makeup, winked. A few others shot him jealous looks, and the rest gave him the usual look he always got, "He's the star, just don't mess". Troy looked around the room, not exactly knowing who he was looking for, but a small vision came to mind.

He walked a bit further and suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

Kendra smiled at him in a seductive way, "so, Troy, if you stick with me tonight, I promise to keep to what I said"

Troy grinned and chuckled, he was about to respond when he felt a hand brush against his waist and linger slightly. He turned around to see who it was and was faced with a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes, adorned with smoky makeup, enhancing their beauty further.

Troy's jaw nearly dropped when he took the rest of her in. Her hair, which was usually tied up, lay freely curling way past her shoulders. Her lips tainted with a seductive glossy pink. Her small figure wrapped in a short black dress that hugged every curve and made her out a goddess.

"Gabi?" he breathed out in disbelief. He looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe this was her.

"Mhmm" she breathed, running a hand up his arm, "do you like it?"

Troy grinned and took her hand in his, "did you stop?" he asked seriously, refereeing to the starvation.

Gabriella stopped smiling and looked away for a second before turning back, "lets dance, Troy"

Troy sighed knowing that she hadn't. He let her move him to the dance floor. The song that came on was Sexy Back. It was pretty overrated though, he felt.

That was until he danced to it with Gabriella, though.

She moved herself close to him, their faces inches apart. She kept her eyes on him, while moving her body to his. His hands traveled to the lower area on her waist. He was now playing dangerous.

Gabriella smirked and moved her face so the stood nearly cheek to cheek, "enjoying this?" she whispered, her breathe tickling his ear.

Troy moved closer, if possible, ready to play the same game she was. He smirked as he ran his hands up and down her body.

She moved back to his ear, kissing a very sensitive spot on his neck very lightly. Troy was getting very hot, very fast.

"Come on, lets go upstairs for a bit" he whispered in his ear. She looked at him, a little fear in her eyes, but he gave her a reassuring look.

She nodded and followed, keeping very close to him as they made their way up the stairs. Troy led her to the first empty bedroom they could find, closing the door behind her.

Troy turned around to face Gabriella when he felt a pair of lips on his. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and slipping a tongue inside her mouth.

Gabriella ran her hands along him, pulling him closer, trying to feel him as much as she could, "I've missed you" she whispered as they pulled apart.

Troy pulled away a little and brushed the hair off of her head, "so why did you dress up so much?"

"I wanted to be sexy for you Troy" she giggled and pulled him back. They soon fell back on the bed, their limbs tangled as they kissed furiously.

Troy moved from her lips to her neck, as she removed his shirt. She took in his finely toned abs and well built chest. It brought back a few…memories, lets say.

They kissed a little longer and harder before Gabriella's dress started to come off. She slipped the straps off as a little show for Troy. He looked after her hungrily. He couldn't believe how far they were going. Gabriella always told him that the limit was second base until she was ready, but tonight, she's acting completely different.

She slowly unzipped the dress, making him more and more anxious. She peeled it off, revealing a matching set of black lacy underwear. She fell back into his arms as they repeated their previous routine of kisses.

Gabriella reached into Troy's pocket and pulled out the condom he carried around just in case. She began to unbuckle his belt, "come on, ill help you put this on"

Suddenly, Troy pulled away quickly. He surprised both Gabriella and himself with his actions.

"Troy?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm sorry Gabi, I cant do this. This isn't the way I wanted this to happen. This isn't even the way you fucking wanted it to happen. Why are you doing this?"

Gabriella bit her lip down, "what the hell is wrong with you, Troy? I'm finally giving you what you wanted. I wore this stupid fucking dress and put on all this shitty makeup so you can finally look at me. I see you with all these trashy girls now, and if that's what you want, then fine, Im ready to give it to you!" she cried out.

Troy sighed, wondering how many times they were going to fight about this, "Come on, Gabi, it isn't like that. You know that isnt what I want you to do."

"Then what is it you want me to do Troy? I've already fucking starved myself; I've tried my best to get you to see the right side, for you to get better. Nothing seems to be working! I thought maybe I could try and seduce you, but this isnt the way I wanted to lose my virginity either! In fact, I don't, period. Not now anyways. But I thought to myself, hey, if it might help Troy listen to me and want me back, I'll give it a shot"

Troy shook his head and stood up, putting his shirt back on, "you know what Gabi, this isnt what I wanted either. I don't want you to try and rescue me anymore. All you're fucking doing is changing yourself. And that's not what I need right now. Stop hurting yourself and stop acting like a slut" Once those words were out of his mouth, Troy regretted saying them.

Gabriella looked at him wide eyed at that comment, she couldn't say anything for a while, but replied quietly, "it seemed like you were enjoying it Troy. But I guess that's what its like with every other girl, right? But when Gabi does it, she's a slut"

"Gabi" he sighed, "that's not what I meant" he approached her.

"What? Do I revolt you that much that you have to back away once I offer you sex? Or would you rather have Kendra here instead?" She sniffled slightly, and wiped away her tears.

Troy looked at the beauty lying down on the bed in her crumpled dress, her mascara slightly running down her cheek, streaming with a few tears. She was back to the same innocent, timid Gabriella again. The one he promised never to hurt. Then why the hell did he keep doing it over and over again.

"Gabi, stop, listen" he called after her as she fled the room. He wanted to run after her, but the crowd was too heavy and he soon lost sight of her flowing dress and curly hair. He sighed and collapsed back onto a couch.

'Fuck'

Gabriella stopped to breathe for a second, she put her hand on her chest and let out a few sobs. 'Why does she do this to herself? She just ends up looking like an idiot'. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder,

"Hey, it seemed as though you needed a little cheering up" a guy around her age stood infront of her with a warm smile and a red plastic cup.

Gabriella took the cup from him and took a sip. The strong taste hit her throat and gave her the exact rush she needed. She took another sip, and another…

The bright light disturbed her closed eyes, as they scrunched up to keep as much light out as possible. She reached for a pillow to place on her face to shield her from the sun's rays, instead, she found another limb. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly turned around and found another body of the male gender lying next to her, quite closely. She quickly turned away in fear of what had happened. Her suspicions were confirmed when her eyes flitted towards a pair of boxers, her own underwear, and an open condom wrapper.

'Fuck'

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun….this is a bit of a cliff hanger. I did warn you about the swearing though, so don't go blaming me if you read it! I hope you liked the chapter, it took me a while to write it. I seem to realize how all my chapters are almost oozing with drama. I hope it doenst get annoying. If it does though, expect to read it in your reviews, that is if you kind people leave me any ;p


	11. Lost Gone Taken Stolen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical…and no, I do not own their jewelry, their board game, or their eight ball, because I, on the other hand, am I aiming large. Owning Zac Efron. They always said I was an overachiever.

**A/N: **Wow, I believe this is an early update for me. So I have lots of thanks to give you guys. Its going to take a while. A lot of you seemed surprised at what happened, some of you were mad at Gabriella, some of you felt bad, and some of you blamed Troy, but most were supportive. So once again, I will give personal thanks. I will also do it next chapter, because I love your reviews, but I do have one special reviewer to thank.

**This chapter is dedicated to .Charmzi. Thanks for the superlong review and as you can tell I have used some of your suggestions, so in a way, she wrote parts of this chapter ;p. Love ya babe**

XOXO

Sophie

**WARNING: some cussing in this chapter**

**To all those who asked for an update or told me that the chapter was 'great': ****LunarEclipse360**, **carito06**, **hockey-girl90**, **dancer2319**, **Summers Rage**

**xFabulosa**: thanks babe, I really appreciate the support

**just crush**: you know what, another great review ;p. I wanted to thank you because you actually gave me really good critisim and I tried to change that in this chapter. Oh man, hon, I really really really appreciate that, and thanks love, for all the good fluffy stuff you said about my fic. Made me blush ;p

**zacxvanessaandmileyxjake**: its okay, you are allowed to yell at no one in particular. SEE, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BABE. Shouting is good sometimes ;p

**butterflygoodbye**: thank you for understanding, im glad you did, I was worried last chapter was too confusing ;p. and thanks for the review hon, and im sorry for the swearing, I did it again in this chapter. Im really, really sorry. I hope you can still read this, try ignoring the words. Love ya babe

**.Charmzi.**: thank you so much for the pm babe, I really loved reading it. I wont make the thanks too long, since the rest of this chapter is basically yours ;p

**JennySaysHa**: im glad the excuse worked for you, I knew I wrote this fanfic for a reason ;p

**Angelic Ami**: im finally glad that someone actually didn't mind the swearing. I just needed there and I'll thank you for the review.

**TrOyElLaZaNeSsA**: ha! If I was a director, I would have no idea what to do with the camera, but im blushing at the review anyway ;p. thanks babe

**Marshmallows rock**: another person accepts the cussing! Oh good, finally! I thought I was about to lose reviewers because of that ;p. And btw, I like your new name cause marshmallows do rock

**Chapter 10:**

Gabriella got out of bed and pulled on the dress she had on yesterday. She looked around for her shoes. She couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are those damn shoes!" she cried out hysterically. The body in the bed began to stir. Gabriella froze in her place.

And then ran.

She ran as fast as she could in her little black dress. She ran out of that cursed house, down those cursed seven blocks, until she reached her driveway.

Once she did though, she collapsed on the gravel in front of her mother's car, sobbing into her hands. It was all over

Sharpay picked her phone up that afternoon and put it to her ear as she searched for her favorite black shirt.

"Hello, Shar speaking" she answered as she usually would. She heard some sniffing on the other side, "hello? Who is this?"

There was a short silence on the other end before the voice spoke up in short whispers, "Shar?" she heard Gabriella cry.

"Gabi, what happened?" Sharpay asked in a worried tone.

Gabriella sniffed again and replied, "Its gone Sharpay, I lost it"

Sharpay furrowed her brow in confusion, "lost what? I can help you find it"

Gabriella began to sob, "It was the only thing I had left to give him, the only thing I kept sacred for him and now its gone!"

Sharpay got more worried and began to search for her car keys, "Gabriella, what happened, what's wrong? What's lost?"

"My virginity!" She cried out and began to sob

Sharpay gasped, "so wait, you and troy are back together?"

"No! We had this big fight and he called me a slut so I ran off. The next thing I knew is that I took a drink and woke up next to…next to someone. I'm not going to tell you who Sharpay, so you might as well not bother asking"

Sharpay gasped once again, but this time, her cell phone slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground, bouncing off the soft carpet. She quickly stammered to pick it up.

"You don't want to tell me because you don't want me to say anything, god, Gabi…" She couldn't finish her sentence

Gabriella began to sob once again, "I don't know what happened. I cant remember anything. I only had on drink Sharpay. One fucking drink and everything is ruined!"

Sharpay gave up on the keys and just ran out of the house and six blocks down the road, "I'll be right there Gabi." She shut the phone and called Taylor, she told her to bring by any 'girl emergency' tools that can be used. But she knew it wasn't going to help.

Her best friend has been raped.

Troy got to school in search of Gabriella. He had to tell her this, he had to apologize. He loved her and no matter what happened, he always would. No matter how hard he tried to ignore those feelings, there's just something about that girl that made him tick like crazy. A huge smile played his face. He pulled the card he made her out of his locker. He had taken his time to make it for her since he had lots of trouble with the glue and the cutting. The writing wasn't easy either, but he tried his best and he hoped she'd get that. He even laid off the drugs. The drinking was another story, but he didn't do that at school anymore either.

The bell rang and Troy realized that it was too late to look for her so he headed to his first period class. Gym.

He got to the boys locker room and saw that Chad and this jerk named Steven were in a heated argument. Troy really hated Steven, especially since all he'd ever do was mess with Chad.

"Hey, why don't you just back off, Steve?" Troy walked over to them, standing next to Chad.

Steven smirked at Troy and shook his head, "Ah, Mr. Bolton, I don't think you should push me around anymore" he chuckled

Troy raised an eyebrow at him, "oh yah? Why is that?"

Steven looked over at his buddy, he pulled something black out of his backpack and threw it at Troy. Troy caught it in his hand and looked at it. It was a familiar black, lacy bra. With a name written in on the side of the tag. Troy flipped it over and read it, before freezing and dropping it to the ground

"Would you mind returning that to your girl? She left it in Kendra's guest bedroom last weekend. She managed to take her underwear, but left the bra and the shoes" Steven chuckled, he knew what he was doing to Troy, and he was loving it, "thanks buddy. She really was a good lay"

At that, Troy snapped, he looked up at Steven and punched him in the face, "I dnot want to ever hear you fucking say that about her"

Steven got up and was mad, "why? Cause she let me get into her and not you?"

Troy threw another punch, and Steven did too, "You're probably making this shit up cause you get any"

Steven stopped and smirked, "oh yah? Then how would I know about that sexy birthmark on her lower hip?"

Troy looked up and realized that Steven wasn't lying, he tackled him to the shower area.

"Oh shit, this isn't good" Chad muttered as he dove in to break them apart, "Troy, listen he's not worth it"

He held Troy back as Steve got up and wiped the blood off his lip, "yah Troy, I'm not worth it. But Gabriella sure was" he smirked.

Chad had trouble holding back a struggling Troy, "Troy stop"

"Chad, get the fuck off of me" Troy said, his eyes still trained on Steven.

Steven shook his head and chuckled, "she has the sexiest body man. I don't know how you stayed that long without banging her. I knew I couldn't"

Suddenly, Steven lay on the ground clutching his bruised face. Chad grabbed his throbbing knuckled in pain. He turned to get Troy, who he found sitting on the bench with his face in his hands.

"troy, you okay?"

"Peachy" Troy said angrily as he got up and slammed his fist into the locker, causing it to dent slightly.

"Troy! My office, NOW!" Jack Bolton yelled as he grabbed his son's shirt and pulled him into his office

"what the fuck was that Troy?" Jack yelled at his son as he shoved him into his coach's office.

Troy shrugged and looked away, "nothing. That guy was being an ass"

"What was he being an ass about?" his father asked

Troy shrugged again, "nothing"

"Well it sure as hell wasn't nothing if you took out one of my football players and a locker" Jack replied loudly. Suddenly, Jack came to a realization, "its about that Gabriella girl, isnt it? Didn't I fucking tell you she was trouble. I told you to stay away from that trailer trash Troy, look what she's don't to you"

Troy began to fume and clenched his fists, "Dad, I don't want to hit you right now, so you better stop talking, alright?"

Troy turns around and walks out of the office leaving his father stunned.

Gabriella sits at lunch alone since Sharpay had a drama club meeting and Taylor a Scholastic Decathlon one, which Gabriella couldn't be bothered to go to. She saw Troy walk out of his father's office angrily and she got up and ran after him.

"Troy!" she called out as he walked down the hallway.

He stopped but didn't turn around. She caught up with him in the empty hallway and stopped by his side.

"Troy, I need to talk to you about something" she whispered and reached out for his arm. He pulled away and stepped back, surprising Gabriella.

"Troy?" she asked confused. Troy shook his head and chuckled,

"You know Gabriella, you really fooled me" he said to her, looking her dead in the eye, "I fell in love with you and I respected you. I believe everything single fucking lie that came out of your mouth"

Gabriella stepped back at his poisonous words, "Troy, what are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

Troy dug into his bag and pulled something out, tossing it at her. Gabriella caught it and looked down. She gasped. It was her bra. The same one she left behind in…oh no.

"Troy, listen-"

"No Gabriella, I wont fucking listen anymore" he cut her, "all that bullshit you want to spew out. Save it for someone else. You told me that you wanted to save yourself. That you wanted to wait so bad. But then you fucking lose it to the first jock you see. You're pathetic" he spat at her, "you're nothing to me. Nothing, got that? I don't want you to call me, talk to me, I don't even want you to walk next to me. Understood?"

Gabriella couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't breathe. She didn't want to hear this. Please don't let this be real, her mind cried out to her as she felt the hate in his eyes and words.

He looked her up and down again before smirking, "you know, the baseball team is practicing, but they're almost done. I'm sure you'd want to give them a little visit" and with that, he turned around and walked away.

Gabriella stepped back dizzily before her back slammed into the lockers behind her and she sunk to the ground.

Troy got to the party a little late. The music burst through the walls of the house and played out as the people danced closely. He looked around and already found a few girls eyeing him. He winked at one and she blushed, fluttering her fake eyelashes at him. She made her way towards him. On her left, he caught a glimpse of Gabriella. Great, he thought to himself as he grabbed a drink, this was going to be a long night. He made his way to the blonde in the short skirt.

The least he could do is have fun with it.

Gabriella closed her eyes and held back tears, "Sharpay, why the hell are we here?"

Sharpay sighed and looked around, "I need to pick up Taylor, Chad said she got drunk and passed out and there was no way he could drive her either"

Gabriella nodded and looked around uncomfortably, "Sharpay, can we just find her and get back to your place quickly."

Sharpay nodded and put her arm around Gabriella, "Im so sorry Gabi but the party was on the way to my house. It will only take a second to find her, just look for Chad's hair or a bush."

Gabriella smiled a little at her friend's attempt to lighten the mood, she nodded and looked around.

Sharpay sighed and threw Gabriella that keys, "you know what? Why don't you drive to my place and ill find Taylor and we'd take a cab, okay?"

Gabriella felt a little relieved, she nodded and clutched the keys tightly.

This was going to be a long night.

Troy already had her in bed. Her bra hung on the lap shade, while his shirt was sprawled on the ground. Her tongue tangled with his, while her fingers ran down his chest to his buckle. This was his first time since after he got with Gabriella. This was it. He was doing this, he tried to tell himself, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Gabriella. Then he saw flashes of Gabriella and Steven together.

"Troy are you okay?" the girl that lay nearly naked beside asked. He turned to her; he needed to get that image out of his head.

"Yah, let's just get this over with"

Sharpay combed the bedrooms looking for Taylor. Where the hell was she? She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She felt really bad for bringing Gabriella, so letting her go home, she felt a lot less guilty. She sighed as she opened up another door. She heard a small yelp and a loud groan,

"who the fuck is this?" the guy asked as he got up from the bed. Sharpay's eyebrows raised as she identified the no-so- stranger.

"Troy?" she asked and then got a glimpse of the girl beside him, "figures. The cheerleading captain." She shook her head and tried not to cry. How could he do this after what happened to Gabriella?

"Sharpay, get the fuck out of here"

Sharpay bent over and picked up his shirt and threw it at him, "you are the most despicable scum I have ever met. How could you screw her after everything that happened at the last party with Gabriella?"

Troy put on the shirt and got out of the bed, still in his boxers. He walked towards Sharpay and grabbed her arm to get her out of the room.

"Sharpay, I don't want to hear that name ever again, got it? Now leave" he muttered angrily.

Sharpay grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall, surprising him with her strength, "Gabriella gets raped and you're the one mad at her? Sounds exactly like you Troy. Cause everything has to be about you, right?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "wait, what the hell are you talking about Sharpay. She fucking slept with Steven!"

Sharpay shook her head and let him go, "did you ever wonder if it was willingly?" she was about to walk away when Chad climbed up the stairs and grabbed her hand, pulling her to Troy. The scared look on his face worrying them both.

"You guys, there's been an accident"


	12. Disasters of the Beautiful and Brave

**A/N: Okay, here it is, finally up as promised. Sorry if that took a little longer than usual, but hey, its here and ready to rumble!**

**I have a new story up for those of you who don't know, its called 'Your Pulse is My Heartbeat', and its pretty good if I have to say so myself ;p. So go on little ones, read, flourish, love. I have already written out chapter 2 for that one, so expect it soon. **

**Anyways, wont waste any more time here, **

**PERSONAL THANKS TO EACH ONE OF YOU NEXT CHAPTER: be sure to review with questions, quandaries, dilemmas, or a good ol' loving to…me!**

**Chapter 12: Disasters of the Beautiful and Brave**

_Dreaming, sleeping, fumbling, sighing, _

_Losing, hurting, falling, crying,_

"Let go of me Steven!" Gabriella cried out as she struggled to leave the car. It was locked. She turned to Steven and glared, "pushing me into your car isn't the smartest thing you could have done"

Steven pushed down on the breaks even harder, as he replied angrily, "Listen you little bitch. Its been going around that I've raped you. Why the fuck are people saying that?"

Gabriella grew quiet and sat back in her seat, clutching the dashboard to support herself against the speed of the car, "maybe because you did" she whispered.

Steven turned to her and glared, "what did you say, bitch?"

Gabriella cried out, "Maybe its because you did!"

Steven turned to her again and grabbed her face while his car slid down the road with increasing speed, "listen, whore, I didn't force you, you were all over me, got that? That's the way people are going to know it went. I don't give a shit what you think. I mean, why would I want to rape you anyways? You aint anything special"

Gabriella sniffed and wiped away her tears, "please stop, please let me out"

Steven shook his head and chuckled, "you know something Montez? I told your little boyfriend that we slept together. You think he gave a fuck? He told me you were a hoe, which is why I went for you in the first place"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't believe you. Troy would never say something like that!"

Steven laughed again, his cackle sounding evil and harsh, "Please Gabriella, that guy has already been with more girls than I can count since he was 15. 3 years later, do you honestly think he's going to care about Gabriella, the virgin girlfriend? The one that didn't want to give it up? He's got better things to do. Things he's probably doing right now"

Gabriella looked away, her memory propelling her back to the time when Troy showed up on her balcony drunk, pressing her for sex. And he's called her a slut twice in the past few weeks.

Gabriella shook her head again. 'Troy wasn't like that'

Steven glanced at her, "You know Montez, and I don't even know why you want him so bad. He's been with Tiffany Fallon at least twice since you two got together." Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes, and he looked back at her, "yah, once on the basketball team trip, when the cheerleaders joined us for the nationals. They got drunk and did it in her bedroom. The lucky guy, we were all cheering him on"

Gabriella looked at her hands, 'Tiffany Fallon, his ex girlfriend?'

"Now, how about you and I do a little repeat of last week, eh?" Steven said as he slid his hand up her skirt.

Gabriella pushed it away and cried out, "Steven, just stop it, please let me out. Please" she sobbed.

Steven only drove faster, his free hand reaching for the hem of her shirt. Gabriella struggled to pull away turning to the other side. She glanced out the window as a bright light illuminated her side of the car. She squinted to see through the brightness before she heard a loud and constant horn. She screamed and ducked down, her seat belt pulling her back. She could barely hear anything or see anything. Until a heavy force pushed upon her body.

Then everything went black

Chad danced a bit and laughed as he headed towards the drinks table to get refreshments for him and his friend. He felt a cell phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Troy's. He picked it up and looked at the number. It was unknown, so he answered it anyways.

"Hello?" he asked aimlessly as he poured the drink into a plastic cup.

"Troy Bolton?" an older male voice asked.

Chad looked around for Troy and when he couldn't spot him he answered, "uh, yah?"

"We've got you on speed dial for a Ms. Gabriella Montez. You're the first number. We figured you two were probably close"

Chad nodded, wondering what this was about, "Um, yah, Gabriella and I are really close, why, what happened?"

"We cant seem to get in contact with any of her parents. We're hoping you'd give us the number?"

Chad knew Troy had Gabriella's mother's number on his phone from before, when he worried he wouldn't be able to reach Gabriella in the summertime, "yes, I do, but why do you want it?"

The male hesitated before answering, "It's important you remain calm Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez has been in a car accident and has been taken in to the emergency room for critical condition. It is urgent that you get in contact with either parent and inform them that she is at St. Mary's Hospital."

Chad's eye widened and he could barely answer, "Gabi's in the hospital? Oh god, I gotta get Troy!"

The voice seemed confused, "aren't you-". Before he could finish, Chad shut the phone and ran upstairs. He stopped at a room where Troy stood in the doorway arguing with Sharpay shirtless. He seemed angry and relentless.

"Guys, there's been an accident"

_Oceans waves were glistening, gleaming_

_Figures on the sand were watching, beaming_

Chad saw Sharpay turn to look at him and laugh, "God Chad, the last time you said that, you had flattened Gabriella's mom's wooden tables. What did you do this time?"

Chad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Gabriella's been in a car accident and is not in the E.R"

Both of them remained speechless. Troy was the first one to move. He grabbed his shirt and ran downstairs. Chad followed in suit. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Troy.

When Troy got to his car, Chad ran up to him and got into the passenger's seat, "They took her to St. Mary's. It's a little far from here. You need to call her mom and tell her Troy"

Troy didn't look at him, he grabbed the phone from Chad and dialed a number he seemed to know by heart,

"Ms. Montez, its Troy. Gabriella's been in a car accident and she's been taken to St. Mary's"

Chad heard frantic crying on the other line and from what he understood, she was just as shocked. Troy shut the phone and concentrated on driving.

They got to the hospital and were told to wait by the secretary on the seats that were made comfy. It seemed that Gabriella's mother had already gotten there before them and was talking to the doctor. He wasn't telling her much.

Troy had disappeared to the bathroom 15 minutes ago and hadn't returned. Chad made his way down the corridor, past the off-white walls and the depressing rooms, to the men's bathroom. He pushed the doors open and found his friend on the ground by the wall, looking off to the side.

"Troy?" Chad asked and Troy didn't move, "say something" Chad pressed worried about his best friend as well as the other.

Troy sighed and laughed, "What's there to say Chad? I accuse Gabriella of being a slut because she slept with Steven. Then Sharpay tells me that…that…he forced her. He made her. And being Gabriella. My Gabriella. She was pushed" Troy forced his knuckles into a fist.

"Troy-"

"Its all my fault, Chad!" Troy yelled out. He stood up in front of Chad, anger blazing his eyes, "if I hadn't been stupid like this. If I hadn't tried to hurt her. Hurt her because I loved her. What an idiot" Troy ran a hand through his hair and laughed, "I thought I was doing the right thing"

Chad shook his head, "its not your fault man. None of this is your fault"

Troy looked into Chad's eyes, his own blue seemed filled with tears, "if I had been with her Chad, none of this would have happened. We would have danced together, laughed, had a good time. Steven would have never touched her. She would have never gone home alone. She would have never ended up here."

Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder, "look Troy, sorry if this may come as a surprise, but the world doesn't revolve around you." He joked and Troy half smiled, brushing away a tear before it slipped, "the accident was the driver's fault. You couldn't have stopped that. No one could have."

Troy looked at Chad curiously, Chad grew confused at his expression, "what?"

Troy shrugged, "Who drove? Was Gabriella at the wheel?"

Chad shook his head, "I have no idea"

Troy nodded and followed his friend out to the main hallway.

_Salted my soul and drenched my heart_

_Washed me weary and tore me apart_

_Brought me back,_

_In pieces, soulless and cold_

"Friends and family of Gabriella Montez?" the doctor asked as he walked into the dimly lit hallway. Six heads looks up at him with anxious eyes. A few nodded and the rest whispered impatient yes's.

"We've managed to get her breathing again. She seems pretty stable, but we cant really be sure if everything's functioning right until the drugs wear off. Our guess is that she has a 50-50 chance of coming out fine"

Gabriella's mother cried out loudly, "a 50 chance? That's all my Gabi has?"

The doctor shook his head, "she was very lucky Ms. Montez. Sometimes just a bit of chance is all she would need. You need to have hope. Talk to her now. She might not respond properly since her organs are a bit unstable. Just give it your best shot. Its always better to know you have loved ones around to bring you back."

Ms. Montez nodded and wiped away her tears, "can we go see her now?"

The doctor bit his lip and looked around at the people waiting, "why don't you try it one by one? Ms. Montez, you can go first, take as long as you need. Then decided who goes in next. We don't want to overcrowd her room just yet"

Ms. Montez got up from her seat and slowly walked to her daughter's room with her hand on her chest, whispering lightly, "God, please bring me back my Gabi. Don't make me see her like this. I don't think im ready"

All ten pairs of eyes looked away from each other and managed to settle on various spots in the hallway, such as the ceiling, couch or floor.

Troy sat back and waited for the time to pass. Each hand on the clock ticking for what seemed like hours or days. He couldn't let him think of what might have happened if he had been there for her that would just makes things worse.

He saw Ms. Montez leave and stood up. He walked over to her and she put a hand on his chest just as he was getting into the room. He could see Gabriella through the doorway.

"Troy, she hasn't said anything to me, I don't think she'll talk to you either"

Troy nodded and replied, "its alright. I just want to see her"

Ms. Montez nodded and let him through.

_Found me an angel to love and to hold_

_Lost her, killed her, soiled in a hole_

He got into the room when Gabriella averted her eyes to his. They seemed to widen in fear and she cried out loudly, covering her hands over her ears.

Troy moved to her side, "Gabi, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"help!" she cried out, "help me!"

A few nurses rushed in and Troy seemed to be pushed out. He could still hear her screams. Her cries. He could feel her hurt. And his guilt. It was too much

This wasn't supposed to happen. His life was broken and he brought Gabriella down with him. He should have cut her lose harder. He should have made it clear, but he kept bringing her back with little gestures.

And now this.

Troy slid onto the wall and cried into his hands.

It was too much.

Help me Mom. Please don't leave me empty.

_Help me, save me,_

_I'm Losing Soul_

**A/N: okay, so I don't know what you guys thought of that chapter, I really need your feedback. Im not kidding. I'm getting a little lost with this story and I want to know if you guys are too. It really is important to me, so please. **

**Also, if you guys piece together all the words in italics, you'd get this, the official Losing soul Poem of chapter 12, curtsey of yours truly:**

_Dreaming, sleeping, fumbling, sighing, _

_Losing, hurting, falling, crying,_

_Oceans waves were glistening, gleaming_

_Figures on the sand were watching, beaming_

_Salted my soul and drenched my heart_

_Washed me weary and tore me apart_

_Brought me back,_

_In pieces, soulless and cold_

_Found me an angel to love and to hold_

_Lost her, killed her, soiled in a hole _

_Help me, save me,_

_I'm Losing Soul_


	13. Back to the Kingdom

**A/N: Im sooooo sorry for my lack of updates you guys. I know its been practically a month but I do have a logical and tangible excuse. My older sister gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. She is totally adorable. Okay, so anyways, I returned a few weeks ago, and began writing and updated my other story, but then I realized alerts were down. I didn't want to update this one until it got fixed because then a whole bunch of you guys would have missed it, especially since I'm writing it for you. Personal reviews are coming up but first**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to somebody who is just like, the absolute best person right now. She pmed her review and what she wrote totally rocked my world. In fact, if it wasn't for her (and of course, some of you guys), I don't know if I'd have the energy to continue this because all of the self doubt I'd created for myself. But she was completely inspirational and amazingly encouraging. I have no words describe how 'floating on the clouds' her pm made me feel. So to wrap this up, **_**Justacrush**_**, this is dedicated to you babe. I totally adore you ;p**

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**PERSONAL REPLIES: **

**JUIICY**: thanks babe, I appreciate the review

**Racegurl89x**: haha, I like angsty stories too, thanks doll.  
**YT-SK4eva**: haha, I hope I didn't make you cry, that would totally leave me heartbroken. I honestly cant count as high as ten trillion billion, but ill take your word that its good. And yah, I wrote the poem for the story and I'm really glad you liked it. Oh, im soo happy now ;p

**aznsmartalec**: no, it isnt babe

**LuvHighSchoolMusical**: thank you so much for the review babe

.**MPPandHSMroxmysox**: haha, im thrilled by your words of encouragement, thanks so much hon  
**Marshmallows rock**: wow, I really didn't have that many cuss words in this one, did i? Lol, no, Gabi seems to be all lucked out in my fic. Lets cross our fingers and hope it gets better. ;)

**LizzieRokasGermain**: hahaha, you're totally adorable babe, and I really loved your review

**Shade's Lasting Fire Within**: I hope I changed it up enough so that you still don't feel like its dragging on and on

**loveyoumeanitbye**: hahaha, you're totally awesome in reviewing for this story. I really hope Gabi gets better as well.

**SimpleeLovely673**: I hope you found your way again babe. Thanks so much for the review

**Ineee**: thanks babe ;)

**LunarEclipse360**: yah, it was a little heart wrenching. Oh and I did write the poem. Not exactly one of my skills, you should have seen me taking a go at it. I started with The Cat Ate the Rate and Slept on the Mat. But it turned out pretty well, I think

**Cupcakes.xx**: oooh thank you babe, im swimming in your words of kindness. And yah, I did write the poem

**hockey-girl90**: haha, if I kill of Gabriella, im pretty sure one or two of you will kill me off as well.

**ZanessaFan28**: loool THANKS SO MUCH BABE, AND HERE's TO A CAPITAL LETTERS WAR

**JennySaysHa**: thanks for the review babe, I really loved it

**sugarush7z**: I am totally blushing from everything you said in your review. I love, love, loved it!

**Angelic Ami**: I totally love you. Your review was awesome, totally got me back on my feet ;)

**carito06**: haha, thanks so much babe

**butterflygoodbye**: so much rant in such a review, and I loved every single word of it. Thanks babe ;)

**xFabulosa**: I hope so as well, thank hon.

**zvlove4ever**: thanks for the advice, and im sure to take it, but I just have to ease into the story a little bit until that happens. Thanks doll.

**Amalta**: I know, right? It is pretty depressing. I hope it will be more positive from this chapter on, but we can only hope.

**Chapter 13: Back to the Kingdom**

_Its been three months Gabi. Im coming home soon. The doctors say I'm going to be okay since I've followed the regime here exactly the way they wanted me to. I've even got a badge to prove it. It really wasn't that bad down here. I got to face all my demons and overcome most of the problems that I've caused since all of this started. Except for one. You, Gabi. I think of you all the time as I sleep on a bed, surrounded by these plastered, four walls. You are what gives me hope when I feel like letting go and going back. I cant do this to you again Gabi, whether you want me back or not, just know that you are what got me through._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella folded the letter and placed it in the box that lay hidden under her bed. Another tear stain blotched out the last few words 'Love, Troy' as they always did when she read his letters. He still loved her. He still wanted her.

Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't think about this anymore. She couldn't think about him. It was over. He proved it again and again. She just cant love him anymore.

Can she?

"Gabriella! Timothy is here!" Gabriella looked up from her place to hear her mother calling out for her.

"I'm coming, mom!" she yelled back. She placed the box beneath her bed again and ran downstairs to greet her guest.

He was standing in the doorway with the movie tickets in his hand. He smiled at her when he saw her bounce her way down the stairs. She reached over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear before he said, "are you ready to go?"

Gabriella nodded and tried her best to smile, the letter still lay fresh in the back of her mind.

"Are you alright, Gabi?" he asked and Gabriella was jolted out of her state.

"Yah, sure" she nodded. She remembered a time when she used to be Gabi to him. Not Tim. The other boy in her life. The one she thought she permanently cut out.

But it was so hard to do so, she thought as she grabbed Timothy's outstretched hand and followed him to his car. She could smell his cologne everywhere. She could hear his basketball dribbling every time she walked past his house. She could hear him whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she drifted away into his arms.

The roaring of the engines brought her back again. This always happened to her when she got a letter from him. Timothy never questioned her and always respected her privacy, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't be so surfaced about her feelings.

He reached for her fingers as he drove down the road. She squeezed his hand as they road in silence. She remembered meeting him. He was the first boy she could ever trust after what happened with Troy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, you must be Gabriella" a voice standing above her. Gabriella looked up to see a boy who was around her height with blonde hair and brown eyes, both complete contrasts to Troy, who had dark hair, light eyes, and towered above her with his 6 ft frame. _

"_Yah, that's me" she nodded and smiled. She finally made it out of the hospital and Troy had been in rehab for two months now. She hadn't heard much from him except for his last letter, which upset her, knowing that he couldn't bother calling her after everything that happened between them. Even thought, she wasn't sure if she would pick up._

"_I'm Timothy, I'm new here. People said you're the one to come to if I wanted to join the Decathlon Team?" he asked hesitantly_

_Gabriella smiled and nodded, "yep, you've come to the right place"_

_Flashback_

It was nice to have someone who she knew she could trust. Timothy was very smart and just a little nerdy, but it wasn't like she was any better. He wasn't Troy-handsome, he was cute. Definitely cute. He had a crooked grin that always made her feel better and his eyes were comforting. Not daring or passionate like Troy's. But that's okay, because comfort is what she needed. She squeezed his hand once more before letting go.

&

The next day at school, everybody seemed to be buzzed with excitement. Gabriella pushed her way through the throngs of people to see what they were waiting for or wanted. She saw long blonde hair running towards her and she waited patiently until the body under the extensions reached her locker.

"Oh my gosh, Gabbs, did you hear what happened?" Sharpay squealed and grabbed her hand.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. What happened?"

Sharpay leaned over and whispered, "Troy's back!"

Gabriella pulled away with wide eyes, "he's here? Today?"

Sharpay nodded and squeezed her hand, "Its going to be okay, Gabbs. He's changed now. He made sure of that. For you" Gabriella looked at her best friend with confused and soft eyes.

Suddenly, all this cheering started and people began to crowd around once more. The main man of East High had returned, and they were welcoming him to his throne. Gabriella shut her locker and hung her head, ignoring the crowd while she pushed her way to Chemistry. She heard Sharpay call after her, but she just ignored it and kept on going.

&

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly, and Gabriella thanked her lucky stars that Troy and her didn't share the same classes. She didn't know how she could deal with seeing him back again. How was she going to face him? The boy she loves….uh…loved. It was hard enough reading his letters already without feeling his presence. What if he was only a few lockers away from her. She rushed to her own and quickly began fumbling with the lock. Once it clicked, she unhooked it and opened her locker, throwing in her chemistry books and utensils. Once all that was done, she leaned into her locker and let out a little sob.

"Gabi?" a voice behind her whispered in her ear and she quickly jumped and turned around.

He was beautiful. His dark hair grew longer, nearly covering his entrapping blue eyes. His features were the same except his entire self seemed more…grown up, matured.

Gabriella nearly forgot to breathe until she remembered what his scent was like.

"Troy" she breathed out slowly and he reached his hand to cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes, reminiscing in his touch, until something started to vibrate in her pocket. Her eyes wrenched open and she pulled away from his touch. He noticed her distance so he backed away as well.

Gabriella dug her hand into her pocket and she pulled out her mobile. Timothy's name lit up the screen. Without glancing at Troy, she answered her phone and put it to her ear

"hello?"

"Hey Gabi, I was wondering what you were doing after school, cause I thought I could treat you to some dinner later?"

"Sure, Tim, that sounds great" she spoke in an artificial voice, "ill meet you there right after school"

She shut the phone and looked up and Troy, who still seemed to be watching her with immense curiosity.

"You're out" she stated and he laughed

"I said I would be" he nodded and moved closer, "who was that?"

Gabriella looked down and said, "Tim…my boyfriend"

Troy paused for a second before nodding and moving back, "oh"

Gabriella nodded and turned to her locker, she cant do this right now. She cant look at him.

But Troy moved behind her and whispered, "I mean everything I said in those letters Gabi. And I'll wait for you if I have to"

Gabriella shook her head and couldn't stop the tears from coming, "Troy" she whispered as she turned to him and caressed his face.

Everything inside of her seemed to be screaming. "what are you doing???", but she didn't listen.

Troy took her hand and kissed it gently, "your boyfriend's probably waiting". With that, he moved back and walked away, leaving Gabriella speechless and torn by her locker. She heard more cheering emerge from the cafeteria.

The King was definitely back

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while, but you have to forgive me. Plus, everything from last chapter that's been skipped over in this one, will be brought up and mentioned, so you guys wont be missing a thing. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please, review, review, review lovies. **

**XOXO**

**Sophie**


	14. Leave Me Empty and Alone

**A/N: Babes, its been another month and my updates are getting less and less frequent. I'm sorry and I know I've been using my niece's birth as an excuse but its true. She was born premature, and at first, we didn't think there would be any complications, but there are. I have to be there for my sister, and life is getting frantic and I have less time for myself. This summer might vary, I cant be sure yet of my free time. I will be in Rhode Island for a while, so that's going to be a little hectic and I'm asking for you guys to just help me out here and let anything you have against my few updates go. Life has been rough lately. **

**XOXO**

**Sophie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM, but fellow reviewer **angeex3**and I want to bond together and buy it out. She has $30 and I have $50. Anyone else? We're getting closer.

**Personal Thanks and Reviews:**

**ssshhht hoy**thanks babe, I finally update as you can see. Sorry its so late

**lifeisasong**thank you babe, and welcome to fanfiction. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I get that there are a couple of fictions here without any real plots, but I guess we all have to get that we are writing under a Disney movie here ;p

**.sapphiress:**Welcome to the fic babe, thanks for the review

**evexl**Yes, Steven and the ring will be brought up in later chapters. I actually totally forgot about the ring. Thanks for the reminder babe. Wow, you're good.

**Jewel2502**Haha, I totally loved your review, doll. Welcome to the story and I'm so happy that you found it. I really appreciate what you wrote. Lots of love

**WanderingWish**Oh man, I'll probably owe you plenty of tissues then. Hey, disclaimer says that all I am in no way responsible for overconsumption of tissue boxes ;p. thanks for the review babe

**butterflygoodbye**Of course Gabi is still into Troy. I would never write a story that isnt so. But love isnt everything though.

**TroynGabi**The plans up here, in my mind. Its pretty big since there was a lot of empty space there ;p thanks for the review doll.

**LizzieRokasGermain**Awww, babe, I am so 100 flattered by what you wrote. Thanks Lizzie. What's that short for? Elizabeth? To tell you the truth, that used to be my favorite childhood name. Everytime we played house, seven of my daughters would have different variations of the name Elizabeth. Beth, Lizzie, Ellie, Liz, Lizzy, Bethy…(as you can tell, I wasn't very original). Neways, back to the point, thank you for the review hon.

**YT-SK4eva**haha, thanks for the review doll.

**LunarEclipse360**Yah, I don't know what's going to happen either, so lets, you and I keep our fingers crossed. Hehe.

**DUHsoHARDCORE.**thanks babe.

**carito06:**Merci beaucoup hon

**Ineee**Thank you doll. I'm glad that your psychicness seemed to work with the same time I updated. You could be the next 'That's So Raven' except with fanfiction. So tell me, how will this story end? ;p

Thank you so much for the review doll.

**Angelic Ami**Hahaha, I totally adored your review babe. It was hilarious. I'm glad to know I have an army. With knives. I appoint you sergeant or major, or whatever the head person of the army is called. I really really appreciated what you wrote. Kisses, kisses, kisses!

**loveyoumeanitbye**Oh, thanks for the congrats babe, I'm way excited to be an aunt. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. Yay me, a satisfied reader. This has made my day, I can now die happy ;p. I'm just messing babe, such a weird mood since I haven't had my coffee yet, but thanks!

**LuvHighSchoolMusical**Thank you babe, I really appreciate it.

**angeex3**Haha, I am no where near owning HSM, as mentioned in the disclaimer. But I swear, you and I will form an army of future HSM owners and soon rule the world!!!

Okay, I got a little carried away but whatever, the point it is, thank you for the review babe, I really loved it

**zvlove4ever**Aww, I love Troy too. Well, it's a little sad that I love my own character, but whatever, my boyfriend's been busy, its no harm. Haha, thanks for the review hon.

**Cupcakes.xx**Yes, that famous last line. I kinda threw it in there and it made me feel like Troy was Tarazan or something. Hehe, thanks for the review doll.

**Chapter 13: Leave Me Empty and Alone**

Gabriella was running around her room frantically searching for her favorite pink top. Yet another party took over her usually solitary weekends. This one in particular called for her favorite pink top. She needed to find it for tomorrow because she wanted to show Troy she didn't need him in her life that much. That she had moved on.

Gabriella paused for a second, thinking that was exactly the attitude that proved that she hadn't moved on. She sighed and flopped down on her queen sized bed, curling herself up between the baby pink comforter that she'd placed there the night before.

"Why cant you just leave me alone!" she yelled out into her blankets.

"Well…if you want me to go…" a voice said from her doorway and she looked up, startled. Timothy stood there in a blue shirt and khaki pants, his crooked smile placed firmly on his soft face.

Gabriella giggled to herself and shook her head, "No, I was just…it was just….never mind, come sit" she patted her bed gently motioning for him to come join her. He made his way to her and fell back on the bed.

"Why'd you call me?" he asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. Gabriella cringed slightly in memory of her last sexual experience but waited until the nausea passed. She didn't want her boyfriend to think she was a weirdo.

"My mom!" she sat up and said in an angry tone, "she's dating again!"

Timothy shrugged in a nonchalant way, "and….?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "she's dating Mr. Barrio, my English teacher!"

Timothy looked at her and then, to her surprise, began to laugh. Hard.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella questioned as she fumbled with the ears of her stuffed bunny in confusion.

Timothy shook his head as he continued to laugh like a maniac, "Our English teacher?" he said once he found a chance to breathe.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tim. Just go."

Timothy quieted down and shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry, but this is too funny. Mr. Barrio. I actually bet that he'd never get a date"

Gabriella burrowed her eyebrows and began to get irritated, "Don't be mean Tim. Its my mother. And this is an important matter to me and you aren't even taking it seriously"

Timothy sighed and got up, "Alright, I'm sorry, but why are you getting so worked up about it? Your parents have been divorced since forever. It's about time"

Gabriella was frustrated; she got up from her bed and said, "You know what Tim. Just go. I don't need this right now"

Timothy sighed again and grabbed his cell phone, "okay, but are we still up for the party later?"

Gabriella hesitated and then nodded. Once he was gone, she fell back on her bed and wondered why she just wasn't satisfied. Did she really think a guy would care whether or not her mother was dating again?

'Troy did' a voice in her head spoke up bluntly.

Gabriella sighed. Maybe that was it. She was holding Timothy up to Troy's standards. Not everybody wants to hear about her mother's love life.

&

By 11 o'clock, Gabriella began to worry. Her mother was usually home from her dates-the few that she had-at 8. Her mother always had work early and she believed in the whole 'the early bird catches the worm' crap she fed to Gabriella.

That was it. Gabriella needed someone to talk to and fast. She picked up her cell phone to dial either one of her girlfriends' numbers but then remembered both were engaged at the moment, probably practicing the art of tongue with their boyfriends.

Gabriella dropped her head into her heads until she heard a failed engine roaring from her window. She ran over to see if her mother had arrived but quickly saw it was neither mom nor Mr. Barrio, but instead, a tall well-built stranger stood there fixing his car.

She threw down her covers and made her way downstairs. She yanked open her front door and jogged to the stranger, who currently lay under the beaten up Mustang.

"Troy?" she asked as she kneeled down.

He slid his way out from under the car to see who the voice belonged to. "Gabi, what are you doing out in the cold? Without a sweater on?" He asked with concern.

Gabriella shook her head and a tear came out, "Is it stupid Troy, that I'm sitting in my room, on a Friday night, worrying about my mother, who's on a date with Mr. Barrio?"

Troy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "our English teacher?"

Gabriella nodded and another tear streamed down her face. Troy instinctively placed his arms around her to keep her warm and stop her from shivering.

"No, Gabi, it isnt stupid. Its not stupid at all" he laughed. Gabriella found even more comfort in the way his heart rumbled as he laughed than she did in her own blankets. Now she remembered why she thought Timothy could help.

It was because Troy always did.

"So, how did they meet up?" he asked as he ran his arms up and down her quivering body.

"Parent teacher conferences" Gabriella muttered and buried herself deeper into his warm sweater.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????' A different voice in her head screamed out for the second time this week.

What was she doing? She was supposed to be moving on. She was supposed to be getting ready for tomorrow's party. She was supposed to be okay.

Instead, she lay in her ex-boyfriend's arms, crying to him about her pathetic issues.

Gabriella pulled back, "I better go back inside" she said, not staring him directly in the eyes.

Troy nodded and pulled away his arms, making Gabriella almost take back what she just said, just so that she can feel their warmth again.

"Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?" she asked as she got up to leave.

"Yah, I guess its sort of something I have to do. Chad's been talking about it all week" Troy shrugged, "I guess I'll just see you there"

"Yah, you will"

&

"Mom! Its already 2 o'clock in the afternoon! Why didn't you wake me?" Gabriella muttered as she glanced at the time from the side of her bed.

Her mother poked her head into the room and said with a bright smile, "I thought you needed it darling. You had dark rings under your eyes."

"Yah, worry rings from waiting for you and Mr. Barrio" she muttered.

"What was that, dear?" her mother asked

"Nothing, nothing" she said as she lifted herself out from under the covers and stretched her way through another five minutes.

Operation Get Troy To Know I'm Over Him, Even Though I'm Not is in session. Maybe a shorter name would do though.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she picked up the hot pink shirt she saved especially for an occasion such as this one.

"Troy Bolton, eat your heart out"

&

"Gabiiiiiiii" Taylor called out from the bottom of the stairs, "we are ready to go. Let's see, come on!"

Gabriella called out from upstairs, "I'm coming now"

Sharpay turned to Taylor, "drum roll please"

Taylor nodded and began to bang her knuckles on the wooden banister. Gabriella took this as a cue to come out. As she did, she heard her girls wolf whistle and cat call. She smiled to herself at this stupid whorish behavior. This is what friends are for.

"Damn, Gabi. Every boy in East High, eat your heart out" Sharpay laughed as she eyed Gabriella's hot pink backless halter top and white denim short shorts. Her hair was half up from the back and a few wavy strands placed strategically around her face, going for the 'I didn't even try' look, even though she tried over and over again.

"Hot, hot, baby" Taylor sang to the tune of Vanilla Ice's song as Gabriella finally came down.

"Merci, merci, ladies" Gabriella smiled, but was secretly blushing inside. She hoped Troy would have the same reaction once he sees her.

"Ready to go?"

They all nodded, grabbed their purses and made their way to Sharpay's car.

&

Gabriella made her way through the crowd in search of Timothy…and maybe someone else. Tim was supposed to pick her up but he never showed so she assumed that he got the instructions mixed up or something. He was no where near the ground floor of the house so she made her way upstairs, where things grew quieter.

A lot of bedrooms in this house, Gabriella noted. No wonder Chad was excited. It was a free motel.

Gabriella shook her head and dialed Timothy's number. Maybe he was having car trouble, or something came up with his family.

Suddenly, a familiar ring tone flared up nearby.

Timothy's phone.

Gabriella knew that nobody else had Mariah Carey's Hero as a cell phone ring tone anymore. She looked around, trying to find out where it came from. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and she heard his voice through her cell phone.

"Tim, where are you? I'm at the party already"

There was a slight pause and a giggle, until his voice came through, "I'm not there yet. Give me about an hour. I'm having some car trouble"

Gabriella looked up at the room right across from her. Another giggle and Timothy's voice came through once again. She marched to the door angrily and pushed it open.

Surpise, surprise.

Timothy and Kelsi.

In Bed.

Gabriella shook her head and walked out. She made her way through the crowd until she reached the front porch, plopping herself down on the bench swing the family had placed there.

"Stupid boyfriends. All they are worth is crap" Gabriella yelled out to no one in particular. Timothy had not come after her. And she was glad. She wasn't going to cry for him. She was going to move on again, and not care.

"Gabi?" a voice came from behind her

'Fuck'. Why does he have the worst timing?

"Troy, this really isnt a good time right now" Gabriella muttered, hiding her face from him.

He sat next her anyways, "I saw you run out of there. What happened?"

Gabriella huffed, "Timothy and Kelsi. My boyfriend and my friend"

The look of shock Troy had on his face almost made her giggle, "Oh Gabbs, I'm so sorry"

Gabriella shook her head, "Why me, Troy? Am I just some stupid piece of meat everybody wants to use? Why do all my boyfriends cheat on me? Why are they all interested in sleeping with some other girls and treating me like crap?"

"Gabi-"

"No! Don't even start Troy. You were the worst of them! I gave you my heart and you broke it. Timothy never did that to me. He knew it wasn't that deep. But you! You hurt me so much Troy and you think you can come back and fix it all? You think its okay?" Gabriella yelled out at him.

"Its not okay! I see you and it hurts. I want you Troy. I want you more than anything. But I cant have you. I cant let you hurt me again. You think you can stand there and be all nice and understanding and help me. You're just making things worse for me! The way yours eyes are and the way you smell. Why cant you just leave me alone! Why cant you get out of my head! You did this! You ruined me." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy's face was unreadable at the moment. Such a mix of emotions that she didn't know how he took everything.

"I should probably go" Troy got up and walked back inside, leaving Gabriella out in the cold.

Then the voices in her head started up again.

'I loved him'

'He ruined everything'

'I hate him'

**A/N: okay, guys, as you can tell, I'm having some trouble finding time, so please, no tomatoes or hate mail. I really love you guys and appreciate your patience. Trust me, I'm not doing this to be lazy or cause I'm bored. If I was, I would probably just write some weird words strung together for my amusement. But I didn't, so please, hold on tight. The next chapter will get written and put up, I promise. I just need your support. **

**XOXO**

**Sophie**


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey you guys, I want to throw out one of many past apologies again. So sorry for the delay of the story. I want to assure you all that I have not given up on Losing Soul. Im sorry if I made it seem that way by, like, almost never updating. I have started the outline to the next chapter and it will be soon that I post it up.

I also want to thank you guys especially for all the support you gave me for my sister's baby, who made it out perfect. She's my little angel. I also want to thank you for all your patience. I really appreciate this you guys. You'll all get a little mention for your reviews next chapter

I also appreciate nobody handing out threats of torching my car for this ;p love you guys

XOXO

Sophie


End file.
